


蜜糖与果酒啊

by yoruasobi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: *架空AU，17岁高中生盾×30岁离异单亲爸爸冬*OOCOOCOOC重要的事情说三次！！应该不会太长我尽快搞完((
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

“……她睡着了吗？……好的，牛奶还温着吧？……好，好的，没事了，你先回去吧，我马上就到家了。”Bucky摁下挂断键，把手机塞进了口袋里，继续匆忙赶路。今天他被留下来加了一会儿班，离开公司的时候天空都染上了淡紫色。更糟糕的是他的车被送去维修了，因为前段时间离合器出了点问题，这两天他都只能坐地铁上下班。他看了眼手表，时针已经指向了六点，便不自觉地又加快了脚步，再过一个红绿灯就是地铁口——“嘭”。

Bucky差点就要摔到了，幸好在那之前被人拉住了手：“哦，天哪！抱歉，你还好吗？”他定了定神，示意对方不用再搀扶：“没关系，我没事。”撞他的人是从右手边的小巷子里横穿出来的，估计和他一样都在埋头走路，他这么思索着，目光自然而然地向一旁看去，看到一头耀眼的金发。

那人金发蓝眼，皮肤白皙，身高应该在一米八以上，体格也很壮硕，像是个篮球或者美式足球运动员之类的，只不过那张稚气未脱的脸出卖了他，柔和的轮廓还没有被岁月雕琢打磨过。应该是个高中生，Bucky心下判断，便更不打算和对方计较。这个年轻的高中男孩儿这会儿正直直地看着自己，蓝色玻璃珠一般的眼睛一动也不动，好像他才是刚刚被撞的那个人，还被撞傻了。想到这儿Bucky差点就笑出声了，他又冲对方摆了摆手，就这么继续赶自己的路了。

挤上地铁的时候Bucky松了一口气，他从楼梯上下来的时候地铁已经开始发出关门的提示音了，能挤上这一班实属运气好。晚高峰的地铁自然是没有位置能坐了，他挪动了一下身子，想找个地方靠一会儿，就在这时，背后传来了一个声音：“——嗨！”

Bucky被吓了一小跳，警惕地回过头，在看清对方后露出了一个惊讶的表情：是刚才那个男孩儿。身形高大的金发男孩现在他的身后，脸上挂着有点促狭的笑容，朝他挥手。“……哦，嗨！”Bucky迟了一拍回应对方的问候，惊讶的表情还没有褪去，“这么巧，你也坐这号地铁？”

他语气轻松地抛出这个问题，但对方的反应却有些奇怪，白皙的脸庞一瞬间就憋红了。男孩儿张张嘴，最后吞吐着回答：“我……我今天坐这号地铁。”说完这句又忽然想起什么一般，忙不迭地加了一句：“刚才真的对不起！”

Bucky被他的反应又逗乐了，这小男孩简直可以用老实巴交来形容。他有很长一段时间没遇到过这种类型的人了，在面对男孩时他这段时间一直紧绷的神经都自然而然地放松了下来，于是Bucky接着用轻快的语气说：“真的没关系，嗯……你是高中生？”

男孩儿的脸更红了，就好像每一次Bucky和他说话他的脸都会更红一点儿。他用力地点头，报了一个学校的名字，Bucky勾起唇角轻笑：“嗯，我猜也是，我公司的附近也就那一所高中。”

他们随意地聊了一会儿，一些简单的话题，关于学校和工作之类的。男孩话不算多，但Bucky觉得他应该不是内向沉默的那种类型，他好像只是在紧张，可能还在为刚才撞到自己的事情感到抱歉？Bucky还注意到他一直紧紧地盯着自己的脸，似乎是生怕错过自己脸上的任何一个表情那样。是在观察我还有没有在生气吗？这么想着，Bucky又露出一个友善的笑容，可男孩儿的脸反而更红了。

有一个有趣的人作伴，路途就会显得没有那么漫长。Bucky是听到地铁广播声才发现已经到站了的，赶紧往门口钻去：“那我先下……”“我也是这站下！”

男孩慌忙接口，说出之后又好像是觉得自己声音太大了而有点害羞，Bucky一挑眉：“……那就快跟上来？”

他们又聊了一段路，虽然和男孩聊天也很愉快，但Bucky急着回家照顾Laura，步子不免还是有些快。没一会儿他们就走到了Bucky所租的小区门口，可男孩儿却仍没有要告别的意思，Bucky有些疑惑地一歪脑袋：“你也住这儿吗？”男孩儿好像此刻才幡然醒悟，摇头否认。Bucky便和他挥挥手：“那就再见？谢谢，和你聊天很……”“我叫Steve，Steve·Rogers！”

男孩忽的开口报上自己的名字，说完便像是一只等待奖励的大型犬一般，用充满期待的眼神看着Bucky。Bucky愣了一下，毫不犹豫地回应了他的期待：“James·Barnes，但我更习惯被叫做Bucky。”得到回应的男孩儿眼睛一下子亮了起来，像是有人往那一汪蓝色的海洋中投入了一把熠熠生光的钻石。他一抿唇，接着笑着冲Bucky挥手：“再见，Bucky！”Bucky也笑了，故作正经地回答他：“再见，Steve。”

Bucky小心翼翼地转动钥匙，轻手轻脚地推开了门，再轻手轻脚地关上。屋里很安静，他打开了廊灯，换了拖鞋之后走向了主卧。Laura——他的小公主——安安稳稳地睡在摇篮里，看上去正做着甜甜的梦。他看着她娴静红润的面庞，在这一瞬间生活中的一切烦恼都离他远去，离婚、汽车的维修、劳烦的工作，这些都无法压垮他，因为他还有女儿这个小天使在守护着他，赐予他继续奋斗的力量。是她让他还相信生活并不是只有坏事儿的——你看，今天他不就遇到了一个有趣的家伙吗？

“……这也是你的魔法吗，宝贝？”Bucky无声地开口，流露出温柔的语句。接着他俯下身，用手撩起因长时间没有打理、已经长到超过下颚线的头发，在女儿肉乎乎的脸颊上落下一个羽毛般的亲吻。他又就这么看了一会儿Laura，便起身离开去做那些该做的事情了。

Bucky快速走在下班路上，忍不住又打了一次哈欠。昨天半夜Laura醒了两次，一次是饿了一次是要换尿布。给Laura换好尿布都已经是凌晨四点了，在这个不上不下的时间点Bucky反而睡不着了，就这么一直在床上躺到七点起床，结果一天忙下来这会儿果然困得不行，现在想来还真是自作自受。好在今天是他最后一天坐地铁回家了，明天就能拿回他的车这样他就再也不用赶路挤地铁了——“Bucky！”

Bucky差点摔了一个趔趄，他抬头向右看去，于是时隔一天，他在同一个地方看到了同一个人：是Steve。

高中生还是用那种热切的目光看着他，又朝他走近了几步：“嗨！”“哦，嗨，Steve。”Bucky难以置信地眨眨眼，“又见面了，真巧啊！”Steve听到这话咳了一声，模模糊糊地说：“呃……嗯，真巧。你，呃，一起坐地铁吗？”

于是他们就这么又聊了一路，话题还是那些，Steve告诉Bucky他在学校是橄榄球队的，Bucky忍不住呼道“我就知道”。下地铁的时候Steve看起来有点犹豫，但到底还是问出了口：“Bucky，你好像总是很着急回家？”Bucky坦然地点头，露出一个甜蜜的笑容：“是啊，我女儿在家等着我呢。”

不知道是不是Bucky的错觉，但他好像看到Steve在听到这句话之后脸色唰得白了一层，开口的下一句话声音都有些颤抖：“你结婚了？”几个月前如果有人和他提起这个话题，Bucky还会觉得气闷，但现在他的心情已经平复不少了，更何况对方是Steve这样热忱好心的年轻人，他更不会对他发脾气。于是他淡淡地开口，像是在讲述一件和自己无关的事情：“之前结过，现在已经离婚了。”

一瞬间Steve的表情十分复杂，Bucky不知道该怎么形容他的那副模样。好一会儿，男孩终于开口了：“……我很抱歉。”Bucky非常爽快地摇头：“都已经过去了。”说着还拍拍Steve的肩膀，好像是他在安慰Steve一般。他拍了一下，忽然感到触摸到的男孩的肌肉一下子变得紧绷起来，一抬头，发现Steve又开始盯着他看。Bucky不知怎的，觉得自己居然也被这小孩看得有点害羞起来，就像是被Steve传染了爱脸红的毛病一般。他讪讪地收回手，摸了摸鼻子：“……我到了，先回去了，再——”“——Bucky！”

男孩忽然大声说道，打断了Bucky的道别。Bucky被吓了一小跳，用眼神温和地询问对方“有什么事吗”。于是他看到Steve深吸了几口气，盯着他的眼睛开了口：“我……天哪，你一定觉得我说这种话会很奇怪，我们才认识两天……”他有些颠三倒四地说着，不过这两天下来Bucky也快习惯他的说话方式了，便耐心地等他说出自己真正想表达的意思。“……可是你实在是，你知道吗，我从昨天看到你的第一眼开始就觉得，老天，我从没见过你这么好看的人……”Steve说道这儿忽然用手捂住嘴，狠狠摇了摇头，“不，这话听起来也太轻浮了……啊，我不是在说你徒有其表！你很可爱也很……呃不是，我的意思是，天啊，我说这话果然还是太奇怪了，我是不是应该……”

他越说越语无伦次，声音也愈来愈小，甚至都移开了视线，可当他鼓起勇气看向Bucky时，却发现对方还是全神贯注地看着自己，在等待自己的下文。Steve忽然觉得心中溢满了勇气，他明白自己必须现在就说出那句话，就在此时此地：“我……其实这句话我昨天就该说了。”他深吸一口气，认真地看着Bucky的眼睛，将那句在舌尖反复嚼磨的话说了出来：“……我真的很喜欢你。”

棕发绿眼的男人听到这儿，温柔地笑了起来：“这样，谢谢你，我也很喜欢你，你是个好家伙。”Bucky这么说着，看着男孩儿愈发闪闪发亮的眼睛——他现在觉得Steve的脸简直是和太阳一般耀眼了——还是忍不住开口调侃道：“这是你们现在年轻人交朋友的方式吗？这么正式严肃的？看来我是年纪大了，已经跟不上你们的潮流了。”

不知怎的，他觉得好像在自己说完这句话之后，那张堪比太阳能发光的脸一下子黯了下来。


	2. Chapter 2

02

Bucky在晨曦之中醒来，阳光透过暗黄色的窗帘，在他的床铺上印下一串大小不一的圆形光斑，就像是沾着露水的鹅卵石。昨晚Laura久违地一次也没有在半夜哭闹，他也就久违地睡了个好觉。生物钟使他在闹铃打响的前一秒醒了过来，他伸手从床头拿过手机，关掉闹钟的时候看了一眼屏幕，一条未读短信跃入眼帘——是来自Steve的。

昨天下午在Bucky说完那句话之后男孩儿的情绪一下子低落了不少，但在Bucky想要弄明白到底是怎么一回事之前Steve就又打起了精神：“——那我可以跟你交换一下联系方式吗，Bucky？”

结果他们只交换了手机号——真不可思议，Bucky还以为像他们这个年纪的高中生现在都用Facebook或者什么聊天软件交流才对——Bucky觉得他们是可以再聊聊，但没想到这么快就收到了对方的短信。他点开消息，里面只有一句话：_早安，希望我没有吵醒你。_

时间是半个小时之前，Bucky一边扣衬衣扣子一边单手打字回复道：_早安，显然你没有，我才刚醒呢。_

他点了发送，刚穿好裤子就又收到了回信，就好像对方一直在等他的消息似的：_Goood mooooorning!!今天太阳真好！你看到了吗！_

Bucky忍不住又笑了，他几乎能想象出Steve拉长音调说出这两个词的声音和模样了，少年的音色介于青涩和成熟之间，有一点点颗粒般的沙哑感，听着让人感觉很舒服，是他这个年纪的男生特有的那种声音。他会用这包含热情的声音对Bucky说出那一声早安，还附赠一个如今早的阳光一般的笑容。想到这儿Bucky才突然发现，已经有好一段时间没有人在他睡醒的第一时间和他道早安了。

一股奇异的热流涌上他的心头，生出几分说不清道不明的情愫，连他自己都没发现他嘴角的笑容又扩大了几分。他穿好衣裤，接着回复：_看到啦，现在我要去上班了，回聊。_

发出这条后Bucky便正式开启了他忙碌的早晨。洗漱完之后他照例先去看了看Laura，然后去给她准备牛奶和鸡蛋羹，以及给自己准备咖啡和三明治。等他抱着Laura一边哄一边喂地让她吃完早饭时，Jenny——他请的护工——正好来上工了：“早安，Mr.Barnes。”“早安Jenny。”他把Laura放在儿童椅上，看了一眼墙上的挂钟，一口喝完了杯子里的咖啡，拿起还没吃完的三明治和公文包，“有点迟了，我上班去了。”

Jenny走过来，先和Laura打了个招呼，然后回道：“好的，祝您一路顺风，嗯……先生？”Bucky闻声回头，年轻的女护工眨了眨眼睛：“您今天看起来心情不错，是发生什么好事了吗？”男主人看起来有些惊讶，继而模模糊糊地回答：“嗯……差不多吧？”

“今天状态不错。”

Bucky抬头，红发的女同事端着一杯咖啡倚在他的办公桌旁，一双绿色的眼睛似笑非笑地看着他：“终于睡了个好觉是吗，坚强妈咪？”他小幅度地翻了个白眼，半真半假地敷衍回答：“托你的福，Natasha。”Natasha喝一口咖啡，另一只手从口袋里掏出一颗巧克力扔给Bucky：“坚强妈咪值得一颗糖做奖励。”

Bucky接住那颗糖塞进衣服口袋里，觉得有些好笑地看着Natasha：“你当我是小孩吗，用糖哄？”“小屁孩可做不了坚强妈咪。”Natasha一本正经地回答，末了冲Bucky抛个媚眼，轻声笑了起来。她起身，走到Bucky身后捏了几下他的肩膀：“Clint跟我说他前两天在你面前提起结婚这个话题，说出口了才想起你在场，怕你回头背地里咒他，我说你也太小瞧James了，他才不会这么做，对吧？”Bucky严肃地点头：“是的，我会直接当面揍他。”

说完两个人都笑了起来，而就在这时Bucky的手机响起了提示音，他拿起手机看了一眼，轻飘飘地对Natasha说：“现在真正的小屁孩来了。”

From Steve·Rogers：_中午好！希望没有打扰到你的工作？_

Me：_当然，我们也是有午休的，倒是你没有在上课时玩手机吧？_

From Steve·Rogers：_没有！！早下课了！_

From Steve·Rogers：_[photo]_

From Steve·Rogers：_在吃午饭，你呢？_

Me：_熏鸡肉？__你太坏了，我还饿着呢！_

From Steve·Rogers：_都几点了，你快去吃饭，不按时吃对胃不好。_

聊到这一句Bucky忽然被逗乐了，这人明明比他小了那么多，怎么反倒教育起他来了？“跟谁聊呢？”Natasha从一旁探过脑袋，想看看Bucky的手机上到底有什么秘密，但在那之前Bucky往旁边一起身，躲开了她的视线：“都说了是小屁孩而已，行了，去吃饭去！”

Me：_好，现在就去。_

下午连着两场部门会议，一开就一直开到了六点多。每次开会都是精神和体力的双重折磨，好在今天Bucky终于拿回了已经被修好的车，这样就不用再去挤累人的地铁了，还能更快地回去见他的小公主。就算每天都过得身心疲惫，但Laura就是专属于他的治愈魔法——虽然偶尔也会为他带来烦恼就是了，但他并不介意。

日月再次交替，新的一天也是烦恼与甜蜜并存。在中午的时候，Bucky又一次收到了Steve的短信，这一次还有点儿长：_午安Bucky，你已经在休息了吗？如果不是的话抱歉打扰到你了，我就是想问一下，昨天你没有坐地铁回家吗？还是说是为了要避开我？我天哪，我的意思是，你会觉得我太烦人了吗？如果是的话我真的很抱歉。再一次为我的失礼说抱歉。_

Bucky读完了才想起自己没有把修车的事情告诉Steve，他没想到这小孩会这么敏感，看起来还非常自责，一下子让他觉得自己几乎是有愧于Steve了。于是他赶紧解释道：_不，当然没有！我才要说抱歉，其实我之前都不是坐地铁回家的，只是前两天我的车被送去维修了，昨天我把车取了回来所以就开车回家了，我并不是在躲你，也没有觉得你烦人，真的！_

短信一发出去，几乎是立刻就收到了回音，虽然只有短短的一句话：_天！！哪！！你回我了！！_Bucky忍不住又笑了，这小孩是有多容易兴奋啊？又过了一会儿，第二条短信才发了过来。

From Steve·Rogers：_好的，那我就安心了。_

Me：_抱歉以后大概不能陪你回家啦。_

From Steve·Rogers：_没关系！我不介意，真的！还有你不用对我说抱歉！_

Me：_真的？我觉得我让你感到很糟糕。_

From Steve·Rogers：_真的，这不怪你，你怎么会这么想？无论发生什么你都不需要对我道歉。_

——那种奇异的情愫又从心底跑了出来，像是在黑暗中生长的蔷薇花，一点一点地用根须侵蚀、风化Bucky的心脏中那些坚硬的磐石和泥土。「……现在高中生讲话都是这样的吗？」他有些不着边际地想着，在吃完最后一口午饭的同时最后回复了一条，就继续去做他的工作了。

下班的时候他和Natasha顺道一起去车库取车，走到一半时忽然听到一个有点儿熟悉的声音：“Bucky！”他抬头，在看到不远处的Steve时露出了惊讶的表情：“Steve？你怎么会在这儿？”几日不见的男孩儿还是一如既往的热情且容易脸红，这会儿又结结巴巴地回答：“哦，我……我在这附近，买护腕，然后就想起你说过你的公司在这儿，就想过来看看你。”

Bucky想了想，这附近确实有一家卖体育用品的专卖店，刚想接话，却发现Steve那正紧紧盯住Natasha。那双蓝色的眼睛透露着一点警惕和不安，还有一些Bucky看不明白的东西，他心下奇怪，但还是开口介绍了一下：“这是我同事Natasha，Natasha，这是Steve。”Steve了然地点头，但眼里的警惕还是没有放下：“您好女士。”Natasha礼貌地回应，继而恍然大悟地问Bucky：“昨天和你发短信的是他？”Bucky点点头，Natasha饶有兴趣地一抬下巴，继续问道：“所以他是你的表弟？还是侄子之类的？”“不是！”

Bucky刚想开口，却发现Steve已经先他一步地否认了。男孩儿这句“不是”喊得有些急迫，甚至带上了些许恼怒的感觉：“我不是，我是Bucky的……”讲到这儿声音却又小了下去，他的目光也变得闪躲起来，Natasha注意到他偷偷看了几次Bucky。好一会儿，他才补上了后半句：“……是Bucky的朋友。”“是的。”Bucky耸耸肩，接着把他和Steve认识的过程简单告诉了Natasha。红发女人的眼神愈发玩味，但她并没有说什么，只是挥了挥手：“那我先走了，你们聊会儿。”就这么离开了。

等她离开了Bucky走过去拍拍Steve的肩：“要不要顺路坐我的车？你也不喜欢挤地铁吧。”没想到Steve很果断地摇头：“不！太麻烦你了。”Bucky皱起了眉：“不麻烦呀，反正你和我不是一路的……”“真的不用，”Steve还是摇头，柔软的金发微微甩起，像是那些大型犬在甩他们的毛，“我就来和你打个招呼，还有……嗯，谢谢你不觉得我很烦人。”

Bucky一愣，继而笑道：“为什么这种事也要谢我？说起来我现在倒是知道怎么今天你没给我发早安了，你真以为我在烦你？”男孩不好意思地抓抓自己的后脑：“因为你看起来很忙的样子，可能不想浪费时间……”“但是和你聊天又不是浪费时间。”

刹那间男孩的眼神又亮了，凑近一步，在两人之间的距离只剩几寸的地方说道：“谢谢你，Bucky。”他凑得那么近，又说得是那么认真，把一句“谢谢”说得宛如世间最珍重的诺言一般。Bucky的大脑有一瞬的空白，在这一秒之后他才找回了自己的声音：“……不用，不如说是我得感谢你陪我回家。”说到这儿眼睛一转，从口袋里摸出昨天那颗巧克力：“给，就当是给你的奖励了。”

Steve接住他抛出的糖，脸上满满都是欣喜。「果然小孩子还是喜欢糖吗？」Bucky有些好笑地想着，忽的听到Steve又在呼唤：“Bucky！”

他抬起头，对上那双湛蓝的眼睛，听到少年热切地说：“我能再要点别的奖励吗？”他眨眼，虽然觉得Steve应该不是这种贪得无厌的人，但还是说道：“你说？”Steve深吸一口气，像是在为自己鼓足勇气，反复了好几次，才红着脸问：“我……如果你不嫌我烦的话，那我能以后每天都和你说早安吗？”

Bucky愣着，好半天才点头：“……当然。”Steve的眼睛更亮了，乘胜追击一般地又接着问：“那晚安呢？”Bucky还是愣愣地点头：“也可以啊。”

在Steve欣喜的欢呼声中，Bucky不着痕迹地捏了捏自己的西装外套衣角，默默想到：现在的小孩儿都这么有仪式感的吗？交个朋友还要天天说早安晚安的？


	3. Chapter 3

03

当Bucky把Laura从沙发上抱起来的时候，小姑娘发出了一声不满的哼哼，开始在他的怀里扭来扭去。他只好叹一口气，把女儿放回去，蹲下来和她讲道理：“嘿，小甜心，记得我在吃饭前跟你说的吗？如果明天你想和Daddy一起去游乐园，那你应该怎么做？”Laura嘟起嘴，好半天才用软糯的声音拖长了音调，一个字一个字地回答：“……去睡觉。”“回答正确，”Bucky温柔地鼓励她，“那么现在告诉Daddy，动画片和游乐园，你想要选哪一个？”

小姑娘低下头，摆弄了一会儿自己的手指，最后还是朝Bucky伸出了双臂。Bucky笑了起来，再一次把女儿抱了起来：“嗯——这才是我的乖宝贝！”他把Laura抱上床，为她掩好被子：“相信我们明天都会很开心的，对吗？”Laura用那双大大的圆眼睛看着他，很认真地一点头，Bucky俯身亲吻她的额头：“晚安，亲爱的。”“晚安，Papa。”

他摁灭了卧室的灯，然后转身进了书房，去处理那些还未完成的工事。等他再一次抬头看表时已经超过晚上十点了，手机在这时响了一下，是短信的提示音。

From Steve·Rogers：_晚安，祝你好梦。_

自从那天之后，男孩就真的每天都给Bucky道早安和晚安——当然还不止这些，他们还聊了很多别的东西。Steve的热情似乎永远不会被消耗殆尽，他总是有无数的事情想要和Bucky分享，还有无数的问题想要问他，喜欢吃什么东西啦、不工作时喜欢做什么事情啦、爱看什么书啦。在回答这些问题的时候Bucky居然发现他俩的爱好还挺相似的——真难想象一个像他这样年纪的小孩，最喜欢的电影居然是《辛德勒名单》。

渐渐地，他也会主动和Steve聊聊天，开开听起来有点儿蠢的玩笑话。他已经很久没和人这么轻松地聊过天了，也没想到在走出离婚的阴霾之后，自己交的第一个新朋友是个还没成年的大男孩，或许这就是人们总爱说的“人生总是处处充满惊喜”吧？想到这儿Bucky不禁又笑了，再一次把那句每天都要说的话发了出去：_晚安，你也是。_

“那么，”他站起身，伸出一只手，“准备好了吗，公主殿下？”Laura可以称得上是仪态大方地握住他的手心，兴致勃勃地回答：“是的！”“那就出发吧！”

Laura是喜欢游乐园的，又有哪个小孩会不喜欢游乐园呢？玩偶和气球、城堡和隧道、泡泡枪和棉花糖，每一次来到这儿Laura都会格外兴奋，更何况他们已经有很长一段时间没有来游乐园了。Bucky看着跟穿着玩偶服的工作人员一起跳舞的Laura，有些自责地翻起旧账。前段时间他一直在忙于工作，甚至一些双休日时都只能让Jenny过来带一下Laura；稍早的一段日子他终日神情恍惚，总是浑身透露着一股低落和疲惫，连自己都照顾不好，更别说照顾Laura了；而再往前，就是和前妻无休止的争吵，以及冗长的离婚手续。

想到这儿他想起来上一次来游乐园是什么时候了，那时Laura还不会走路，坐在婴儿车里被他推着走，而他的前妻——当时还是他的夫人——跟在一旁。那时他以为自己的幸福才刚刚开始，却没想到其实已经是走向了终点……“Papa！”

女儿的呼唤声将Bucky的思绪拉了回来，Laura指着前面的一辆卖冰淇淋的推车：“我要吃这个！”Bucky叹了口气，拉着她走过去排队：“你要想好哦，一天只能吃一次，你现在吃了，一会儿晚上就不要再……”“……Bucky？”

他一转身，在看到来人后脸上写满了错愕：“Steve？”

男孩的脸红扑扑的，眼睛直愣愣地盯着Bucky，就好像是第一次见到他时的那样：“你……你的头发……”“哦，”Bucky反应过来，伸出左手捻了一下自己有些微卷的发梢，工作日时他都是把头发扎起来的，想来这还是Steve第一次看到他放下头发的模样，“休息日嘛，懒得扎了……很奇怪吗？”“不！”Steve几乎是喊出来的，同时拼命地摇头，蓝色的眼睛里有某种炽热的情愫，就像是在冬日清晨燃烧的雪，“一点都不，很……很适合你，我是说真的。”

“Papa？”Laura充满疑惑的清脆声音兀地响了起来，Bucky赶紧介绍了一下：“这是我女儿，之前跟你说过的，Laura，这是Steve，你该叫他什么？”Laura抬起头，用甜甜的声音大声道：“Steve哥哥！”Steve单膝跪下，牵起Laura的右手，落下一个吻手礼：“你好，美丽的公主殿下。”一瞬间Laura的眼睛瞪到了最大，下一句话脱口而出：“你是这儿的王子殿下吗？”

Steve温和地摇头：“不，我只是一名骑士。”“哦，好吧，这也说得通。”Laura抬起下巴，故作冷静地点了点头，但她一直在扭动的身体出卖了她的兴奋。Bucky在一旁笑出了声：“我的天哪，你是第二个对她做这件事的人，Steve。”男孩站起身，抚平身上的衣服：“第一个是谁？”“就在你的面前。”说着，Bucky冲他眨了眨眼。Steve了然一笑，把目光从Laura身上收了回来：“她很漂亮，有一双美得动人心魄的眼睛……和你的一模一样。”

这话让Bucky忽的脸红了一下，因为这听起来就好像是Steve在夸他——哦，得了吧，他就是在夸Laura而已！Bucky摇摇脑袋，把那些不合适的想法都甩了出去，开口道：“你怎么会在这儿，一个人吗？”“不，我——”“队长！”

还没等Steve回答，就有另一个声音从后面传了出来，Bucky朝Steve身后看去，有两个男生正在往这儿跑来，看起来也是高中生的模样。Steve回过头，顺着解释了下去：“——我和我的橄榄球队队员们一起来的。”“他们叫你队长？”Bucky讶然地看着他，“你怎么从没告诉我你是队长！”

Steve又脸红了，用手抓了抓自己的头发：“这没什么好说的……”“队长，需要我们帮忙拿吗？”那两个男生在这时来到了他们面前，其中一个黑人男生这么问道。“没关系，都说了我一个人拿得动。”“好了Steve，平常你就已经是大家的鸡妈妈了，今天好歹要让你轻松点儿。”另一个金发的白人男孩说道，接着注意到了站在一旁的Bucky，“这是……”

Steve终于得了个能说话的空档：“他们是我的队员，Sam和Pietro，这边这位是……”“你是Bucky吗？”那个叫Pietro的男孩抢先一步问道，Bucky一挑眉，颔首承认。“哦——”“哦——”Sam和Pietro异口同声地发出一声怪叫，毫不掩饰地上下打量了几次Bucky。“你好你好，总算见到真人了，”Pietro首先伸出了手，笑得露出两排白晃晃的牙齿，“队长可没少提起你。”

听到这话Bucky的眉毛挑得更高了，刚想追问，Steve就插进了嘴：“好吧，既然你们这么有心，那大家的冰淇淋就由你们去买吧！快去排队！”说着就把两人往前一推，还凑过去和他们窸窸窣窣地不知道讲了些什么。Bucky觉得有点儿奇怪，试图插话进去：“所以今天是你们橄榄球队一起出来玩？”两个男生一听Bucky开口，立刻争先恐后地逃脱Steve的阻拦，大声回答：“是的，是聚会！”“地点是队长自己挑的！”

他们这么一提Bucky倒是想起来了，好像前两天Steve在短信里有问过他，最近有没有什么想要去玩儿的地方，他就跟他说了周末要带女儿来游乐园的事情，原来那是在给自己的队员们找参考吗？他看着Steve把那两个队员打发到了一边，急急忙忙地朝自己走了过来，便问道：“你之前问我想去哪儿玩是因为这个吗？下次还是找同龄人做参考比较好吧。”

Steve好像是被什么东西噎着了一样，猛地咳了一声：“……好的。”

他们排了快有二十分钟的队，才买到了冰淇淋。排队的过程中那两个队员一直不知道在窸窸窣窣地讲什么东西，一拿到冰淇淋就拿出比赛的架势一溜烟跑没影了：“队长我们先回去了！你留在这儿好好玩儿啊！！”“不用来找我们了！鸡妈妈今天好好休息一下吧！！”

等Bucky拿到给Laura的那一份冰淇淋，早就只剩Steve被剩在原地了：“你的朋友呢？”男孩儿听到这话，脸一下子又红透了：“他们有别的事……我，呃，不介意的话，我可以和你们一起逛逛吗？”

Bucky理所当然地答应了。不仅他觉得多个伴是件好事，连Laura也这么觉得——小姑娘对于Steve这个骑士的喜爱不胜言表，几乎是一看到Steve她就笑开了花。Steve也很乐意于这个扮演游戏，Bucky还以为他这种年纪的男生都不太愿意和小孩子玩，但Steve却似乎不尽然。“你是有弟弟或者妹妹吗？”这是Bucky能想到的最有可能的原因，但Steve却说：“我家里只有我一个孩子，不过我很喜欢小孩，特别是Laura这样可爱聪明的。”

Bucky觉得听Steve夸Laura真是比听他夸自己都要开心，可能当了父亲之后心态确实是有所改变了吧。小女孩平常在家里挺爱睡觉的，一到了游乐园就有了用不完的精力，大概都是平常省下来的。一天下来他们玩了很多项目也排了许多队，到后来Bucky都觉得有点儿乏了，Laura还是一副兴致勃勃的样子。好在还有Steve，他会帮Laura拿她新买的玩偶熊，会在Bucky腾不出手时帮忙抱一把Laura；有时候队伍太长，Bucky实在站不住了，不用等他开口Steve就会贴心地说：“你去坐一会儿吧，我来陪她。”

现在也是如此，Bucky在不远处的一条长椅上坐下，一边看着旋转木马的队伍中Steve把Laura抱到肩膀上——这是下午Laura最新爱上的一种和Steve玩的方法——一边回想这一天的经过。说实话，他之前还有点儿不敢来这儿，因为他害怕Laura会问一些他没法回答的问题，也怕自己会陷入一些不该想起的回忆——实际上，在刚刚来这儿的时候他确实那么做了。但Steve出现之后一切都不一样了，那些烦恼和担忧再也没有找上门来，就好像是惧怕Steve所发出的光芒一般，通通躲到了阴影里一样。今天是过得开心的，Bucky这么想，自己也是，Laura也是，他希望Steve也是如此。

等他们从旋转木马上下来的时候夜色已经在天空中晕染开来了，Bucky看了眼手表，抱过Laura对Steve说：“今天真的谢谢你。”男孩摇头，还是回答那句话：“不用谢我，真的。”“挺晚了，这儿离市区又远，要不我送你回去吧？”Bucky再一次提议，可Steve却仍像上一次那般执拗地摇头，这令他皱起了眉，“别这样，你又要说‘麻烦’那一套吗？得了吧，就这点小事而已！不能只有你为我做事，而我却不能回报你，你再这样我会生气的哦！”

他的口气是那样决绝，男孩听了一下子涨红了脸，这才松了口：“……那好，就麻——”“不准说那个词！”“……那就这样吧，嗯。”

Laura躺在车的后座上睡着了，就好像是用完了电那样，现在又要去充电了。Steve坐在副驾坐上，继续和Bucky小声聊天，却显得比白天更为紧张。等车开进了市区，Bucky本想往自己家的方向开，据他所知Steve的家应该就在他小区前面，可Steve突然开口道：“这边先往右拐。”

他又指挥Bucky开了一段路，渐渐的Bucky发现，这并不是往他家开的方向，倒不如说是反方向。最后汽车开到了一家小区门口，Steve咳了一声开口：“……到这儿就行了，谢谢你。”

Bucky转头，疑惑地看着Steve：“……你到家了？”“……嗯。”“这离我家可一点儿都不近，”Bucky的眉头蹙得越紧了，“你要来这儿的话根本不该跟我一站下地铁，甚至根本不该和我坐同一号地铁。”“对不起！”

Steve忽然松开保险带，转过上半身正对Bucky，看着他的眼睛说道：“对不起，我骗了你！可是我当时不知道还有什么办法能……哦天哪，我不是在找借口，我只是……不管怎么说，是我骗了你，真的对不起。”

他这么说着，浑身流露出一股懊悔和紧张的气息，Bucky忽然觉得如果Steve真的是一只大型金毛犬的话，现在肯定是耷拉着耳朵、垂着尾巴。这个不着边际的想法让他有点想笑出声，也有点想摸摸这只大金毛的脑袋，但他忍住了这些冲动，只是温和地回道：“你不用道歉，我又没生气，只是……只是为什么？”

没想到这话一问，Steve眼里纠结的情绪更浓了：“我……我想不出别的办法，当时我太傻了，我就只想多跟你说说话，因为我好怕错过这一次机会，我就再也见不到你了，那我一定会比死了更加难受……天啊，我不是想给你施压什么的，对不起，可是我……对不起，可请相信我，我真的就是想再和你聊聊天，再多看你一会儿，才向你撒了这个谎，Bucky……”

男孩说到这儿，深吸一口气，用右手摁上自己的胸膛，似乎是在用这种方式企图平复自己疯狂跳动的心脏：“抱歉我一直在骗你，其实我本打算下车之后就告诉你的，可是真的下了地铁之后我却又忍不住想一直跟着你……第二天，我故意在同一个地方等你，想对你说抱歉，可真的等到你的那一刻我觉得好开心，我连续两天都能看到你，我怎么会这么幸运？然后我就想，可能之后我都不会那么幸运了，要赶紧抓住这次机会赶紧再和你多说说话，就又一直瞒着你……再之后，这句抱歉就越来越难说出口，因为我发现我越来越——”

少年沙哑的声音沉下来，像是海边的沙粒，柔软而炽热，富有力量，他看着Bucky，再一次说出了那句话：“……越来越喜欢你。”

心跳完全不受他自己的控制了，就好像每一次跳动都是为了面前这个男人，而只要男人开口要求，这颗心脏也会马上就停止动作，只要这是男人所希望的话——

“我明白了，Steve。”Bucky说着，又露出那副看小孩子在胡闹时的表情，温柔、耐心，却有些无奈，“但你其实可以第一天就问我要联系方式的，这样你就不用故意坐和回家方向相反的地铁、浪费那么多时间在我身上了。我说过，你是个好家伙，我也挺喜欢你的，不会拒绝你这种小小的要求的。”

Bucky没有生气——他当然不会生气，Steve又不是抱有什么恶意在骗他，这种程度的谎言他当然不会计较。他觉得自己表达得已经够清楚了，可Steve听到这话，却好像比之前还要激动：“不是，Bucky，我不是这个意思。”他说着，上半身越过正副驾座之间的那一点距离，把Bucky笼罩在他身体的阴影之下，同时伸手，握住了Bucky的右手腕：“我是说我……”“——Papa？”

清脆的童音盖过了男孩的声音，Laura从后座上撑起来，揉了揉眼睛：“我们到家了吗？”

Steve一下子触电般地坐了回去，背过身揪着自己的头发开始大喘气。Bucky回过头安抚女儿了几句，再回头时Steve已经下车了。“谢谢你Bucky，”他现在车外，透过车窗向他告别，“我……算了，下次见Bucky！还有你Laura！”

说完便跑着离开了，速度快得像是在打橄榄球比赛。Bucky看着Steve渐行渐远的背影，有点后知后觉地想：他刚刚究竟要说什么？“Papa，”Laura在他身后再一次开口，“我还能见到Steve哥哥吗？”“……嗯，”他回头，浅笑着回答，“肯定能的。”


	4. Chapter 4

04

Natasha过来把文件递给Bucky的时候顺口问了一句：“今天下班后是周五酒吧KTV之夜，Fury坐庄请客，加入吗？”Bucky收下文件开始翻看，果断摇头：“不行，Laura还在家里等我。”他没抬头，但听到Natasha长叹了一口气：“好吧——好吧，是我不懂坚强妈咪的烦恼。”

Bucky放下文件，有些无奈地看着Natasha：“Nat，我是真的没办法才……”“大家都很想你，”Natasha抢了他的白，“你很久都没参与这种活动了。”Bucky摇头：“我明白你们的意思，但是我……”“哪怕一次也好，就不能想想什么办法？你不是之前请了个护工来着吗？”“Jenny晚上还要读夜校，”他解释道，“况且把她一个女孩子留到太晚也不太好……”

Natasha听到这儿，抿了抿唇，末了轻叹道：“James，其实大家都只是怕你最近太累了，想让你放松一下。一个人应付那么多事情，很不容易，对吧？”美艳的俄罗斯女人低下头，微微上挑的绿眼睛里流露出一种真实的担忧。

每每遇到这种情况Bucky就觉得自己还算是比较幸运的，起码他还有值得信任的朋友，Natasha是他大学里认识的同学，从那时起两人便一直很要好。他刚刚离婚的那会儿，也是有Natasha的陪伴，他才不至于一直消沉下去。想起那段刚刚远去不久的艰难时光，他开口的语气里不自觉地带上了几分惆怅：“……这都是没办法的事情，不过总会过去的，而且我现在已经好多了。”他说着，对Natasha淡淡笑了一下：“替我谢谢大家，告诉他们等Laura再长大一点，我再考虑要不要加入。”

Natasha从鼻子里哼了一声，算是作了回应。她看着又埋头回到工作上的Bucky，忍不住多嘟囔了一句：“或许你真的是该找个人陪着你了。”忽的她眼睛一亮，用胳膊肘戳了戳Bucky的肩：“诶，上次那个小男孩儿，叫Steve来着？你们还有联系吗？”一听这话Bucky放下手中的文件，若有所思地喃喃道：“啊，Steve啊……”

Bucky觉得自己有点越来越搞不懂这个小男孩了。一周前的那天他回到自己家之后，又收到了一封来自Steve的长长的道歉信，大概说的还是为自己骗了他以及“刚才的失礼举动”而道歉。想来好笑，他俩认识不久Bucky就已经收到两次这种道歉信了，问题是每一次他都觉得其实对方并不需要这么做，Steve这么做反而倒让他觉得不好意思了。于是他也回了一封很长的消息，告诉Steve下次真的不需要这么做了。男孩儿答应是答应了，但能不能真的做到，Bucky还是抱有怀疑的。

那之后过了快一个礼拜，虽然他俩还是每天都有聊天，但也没有再碰过面了。“有联系，周六我带Laura出去玩的时候还碰到他了。”他这么回答Natasha，女人一下子戳得更用力了：“真的假的？你们约好的？”“当然不是，凑巧而已，他和他的那个橄榄球队一起出去玩。”Bucky回答，顺嘴拿Natasha开玩笑，“你怎么突然问起他，有什么目的吗？”

没想到Natasha忽然撇下嘴角，用一副极其严肃的表情看着Bucky：“有，我说我看上他了，你信吗？”这话一出，Bucky差点从办公椅上摔下去：“什么？！”“我说我看上——”“操，我听到了！”Bucky赶紧打断她把那句惊世骇俗的发言说第二遍，同时也盯住Natasha的眼睛。片刻后他肯定地说道：“你在开玩笑。”“我没有。”“你在开玩笑。”他又一字一顿地把结论说了一遍，Natasha翻了个白眼：“你凭什么不相信我？”“因为我认识你十年了。”

最后一句话一锤定音，Natasha也懒得再和他瞎扯了，Bucky露出一个胜利之后的得意表情，又多加了一句：“况且就算你看上他，他也看不上你啊。”“谁说的？！”本来都要离开的Natasha一下子来劲了，大有要和Bucky死磕到底的架势，“我是哪里不够好了吗？James·Buchanan·Barnes你今天就给我说清楚！”“你很好，嘿，别激动大美女，你很好，”Bucky做出一个投降的手势，嘴里倒是死不服输，“但是你看，毕竟你和我同岁，这年龄差摆在那里不是……”“万一人家就喜欢年纪大的呢？”

Natasha说完这话，意味深长地看了Bucky一眼。Bucky被她这个眼神看得不知道为什么脊背发凉，硬撑着接了一句：“那他也不会喜欢你这个类型的……”“得了吧，这你都知道？你怎么不干脆说他喜欢男人呢？”说着Natasha眯起眼睛，愈发别有深意地盯着Bucky。Bucky被她看得实在是受不住了，只好拿出了杀手锏：“刚才这些话我回头都会告诉Clint的！”俄罗斯女人嗤笑一声，潇洒地转身离开：“你跟他说好了，我等着他来找我讨论这事儿！”

等Natasha离开之后Bucky才回味起她的话——“万一人家就喜欢年纪大的呢？”虽说现在经常看到那些新闻里的名人找一些与自己年龄相差很大的恋人，但这种事情一旦发生在自己身边，还是会觉得有些不可置信。年龄差再大，也不会有十三岁那么大吧？

可是话又说回来了，他还真不知道Steve喜欢的究竟是什么类型，不如说他们有哪怕一次聊过这个方面的话题吗？反正他记得Steve从没提过，大概是为了不让自己想起那段失败的婚姻。可是如果把这个话题引到Steve身上呢？他交过女朋友吗？喜欢什么类型的女孩儿？难道真的会爱上比自己大那么多岁的女人吗？又或者不是女人，而是——

「……想什么呢？」Bucky猛地回神，把脑子里那些诡异的想法全都甩了出去。不可能的，他想，再怎么样，一个年仅十七的青春期男孩儿也不会喜欢上比他大十三岁的人的，那些新闻中的说到底还是个别特例而已，不会这么巧的就发生在自己身边。

下班的时候Jenny刚好打来电话，说家里的食用盐和清洁剂没有了。Bucky让她先下班就好，自己顺路去超市一趟。公司附近就有一家沃尔玛，拿了食用盐之后Bucky在食品区多停留了一会儿，想顺便买点土豆，打成泥给Laura当晚饭吃。就在这时，他听到购物架的对面传来了有几分熟悉的声音。“……会吓到他的，我上次差一点就这么做了……我不能再……”“……这样你没有进展啊！……”“……所以我打算先用别的方式……还是慢慢来……”“……我看你还不如直接……”

声音忽大忽小，隔着一排架子只能听到一点儿只言片语，Bucky推着手推车绕过架子，果然看到了意料中的人：“Steve！”金发的男孩儿背对着他，听到这句话像是被抓了尾巴的金毛犬一下子跳了起来，回过头瞪大了眼看着他：“……Bucky！”从他的身后探出来另一个脑袋，是上次Bucky在游乐园里见过的那个叫Sam的黑人男孩儿：“哇哦！下午好Mr.Barnes！”

“下午好Sam，叫我Bucky就可以了。”他推着车靠近两人，随意攀谈起来，“怎么总是能这么巧地遇见你呢，Steve？”他调侃道，看着Steve的脸颊又染上了绯色，Sam在这时拖长了音调插嘴道：“可能这就是命中注定吧——”一边说一边冲Steve挤眉弄眼，Steve重重地咳了一声，生硬地接话：“……真，真得好巧啊，Bucky。”

Bucky已经习惯他这种时不时的磕巴了——只是他偶尔在想Steve说话一直是这样的吗，不论是面对谁？——眼睛扫到男孩儿们的购物篮，看到了几罐淡奶油还有一些小模具：“你们是要自己动手做什么吃的吗？”“是的，Steve要做巧克力，”Sam不顾Steve拼命的摇头，非常热情地回答道，“他要做了送人的，所以最近每天都来这儿买材料练手。”

这话一讲出来Steve的脸好像都快熟透了，两只手在胸前胡乱摆着，也不知道是想表达什么意思，而Bucky的下一句话直接让他浑身都僵直了：“——是你们刚刚在讨论的那个人吗？”

Steve好像整个人石化了一样，一动不动地呆在那儿，好一会儿才开口：“……你听到了？”“没，我只听到几个字，”Bucky摇摇头，如实回答，“所以是要送给你的什么人？”“——送给他的暗恋对象！”

这话又是Sam说的，话一出口Steve就回过身，一副要把Sam拉到角落里严肃处理的表情，但却被Bucky打断了：“什么？！Steve你有暗恋对象？”金发的男孩只好堪堪作罢，他的眼睛紧张地左右瞟了一会儿，最后还是点头承认了：“……嗯。”“而我又不知道这件事。”Bucky微微蹙起眉，半真半假地哼了一声，“每次都是只有你问我问题，却从不肯告诉我关于你自己的事情，你们叛逆期的小孩儿都是这样的吗，Rogers？”

Steve看着他，嘴巴张张合合，半天讲不出一个字，最后还是Bucky先笑出了声：“行了，我没生气，所以你是打算用这个去告白？”“是的是的，我们队长作风比较复古，他觉得告白一定要配巧克力加玫瑰才行。”Sam又开始在一旁插话，拿腔拿调地说道。Steve瞪他一眼，又慌忙开始解释：“不是的，Bucky，我还没……”

Bucky却有些出神，一些画面不请自来地涌入他的脑海：Steve会拿着一盒包装精美的巧克力，捧着一束鲜花去见某个人。他会穿什么衣服呢？是橄榄球队的队服，还是那套在游乐园见过的牛仔衣？说出那句话时又会是什么表情，又会是怎样的声音？另一些记忆不合时宜地浮现出来，他想自己是听过的，他听过Steve说那句话，还是对着自己说的，那几个真的很简单、却又很厚重的字，他——

「……又在乱想了。」他回神，看着面前还在手足无措解释的男孩儿，「……他又不是那个意思，你知道那不可能的。」“要加油啊，”他笑着说，拍拍Steve的肩膀，“说得我也有点儿怀念我在你们这个年纪谈过的恋爱了。”他看到Steve安静了下来，便又陷入了自己的回忆：“我在高中交过两个……不是，三个女朋友，不过都很快就分手了，可能我就是这样吧，拥有的感情都不会太长久……”“不会的。”

男孩儿打断了他，Bucky抬头，看到那一双湛蓝的眼睛，就像是夜空中的恒星一般，明亮而永久：“你会拥有一段一辈子都属于你的爱情的，我保证。”

他看着那双眼睛，突然觉得这双眼睛的主人，说出口的承诺一定都会成真。

“……还有，结果你怎么没和Clint讲那件事，最后还是我自己说的。”Natasha在午休的时候和Bucky闲聊，最后扯到了这一句。Bucky忽的一怔，继而道：“说到这个，Steve告诉我他有暗恋对象了。”“什么？对方是什么人？”Natasha兴致勃勃地追问，Bucky耸了耸肩：“没问，不过应该是同校女生吧？高中生除了同学还能暗恋谁啊？”

Natasha看着Bucky，嫌弃地皱了皱脸，好一会儿敷衍地回答：“……哦，这样啊。”


	5. Chapter 5

05

From Steve·Rogers：_Bucky，你喜欢吃什么样的巧克力？_

Me：_想不好该用哪种去告白吗？_

停顿了一会儿，回信才发来：_差不多，而且我觉得我大概还，缺乏练习？_

Bucky想了一下，干脆回复：_那不如我来教你？_

下一秒一个电话直接打过来了，Bucky一接起来，对面就传来一声高亢的声音：“你要亲自教我吗，Bucky？！”Bucky被这一声震得把手机那远了一点儿，倒是没觉得生气，只是又被Steve这容易激动的性子给逗乐了：“不然呢？我让Laura来教你吗？”“Laura会做巧克力？！”男孩儿毫不犹豫地反问，问出口才发现自己犯蠢了，“哦等等……”“噗……”Bucky到底是笑出了声，电话里男孩儿又开始叫起来了：“嘿！天啊，Bucky你太坏了！”

任凭男孩怎么制止，Bucky就是停不下来——他觉得这得怪Steve太可爱了，不然他怎么会每次一碰到他就笑个不停？那人又在电话里嘀咕了几句，然后忽然语气一转：“等等，Bucky，如果你要教我的话我们是，呃，去你家还是我家……？”话说到最后声音越来越小，还带上了颤音，似乎是联想到了什么事情，但Bucky并没有注意到这点，只是回答道：“都不是，我知道有个地方很适合做这种事情。”“哦，这样啊……”

男孩的声音比方才稍微低落了一些，好像是有点儿失望的样子，但下一秒却又一下子拔高了调子：“等等！Bucky你这是在，约我出去吗……？”Bucky用鼻音“嗯”了一声，理所当然地回答：“不然呢？”顿了一下，用带着笑意的语气接着道：“不过你可别期待是什么夜店酒吧之类的地方哦？别以为我忘记你是个未成年了。”

“什么？不，我当然不这么觉得！只是……”说到这儿对方停下了，有那么几秒电话里只剩下Steve呼吸的声音，“……只是，就你和我？”“嗯……Laura在那儿可能会有点麻烦，我会让Jenny来照顾她的。就明天下午怎么样？我一会儿把具体地址发给你。”“……”又是几秒的空档，继而才传来男孩的声音，“好，好的，Bucky，我，我一定准时到！！”

等第二天Bucky到的时候Steve已经在那儿等他了，看上去不知道提前早到了多少，隔着老远就在跟Bucky打招呼。等走近之后Bucky狠狠一挑眉：男孩儿今天穿着深棕色的皮夹克，和一条非常紧身的牛仔裤，虽然没看到背面的效果但Bucky能想象出这条裤子会怎样好好展现Steve那超级士兵一般的绝妙身材，总而言之，这身打扮让他看上去比实际年龄成熟了不少。Steve看他一直盯着自己的衣服看，还没说话就已经脸红了，Bucky玩味地开口，第一句话就一针见血：“这衣服不是你的主意吧？”

Steve咳了一声，非常老实地交代：“……我综合了Sam他们的意见。”“干嘛这么费心？你又不是和你们学校的校花出来约会。”Bucky调侃道，轻轻笑出了声。Steve看着他盈盈的眉目，很小声地回答了一句：“……如果不是和你出来我才不会想那么多呢。”“什么？”他说得太小声了，Bucky一个字都没听清。Steve摇摇头：“没什么，嗯……我们该去哪儿？”

拐过街角，能看到一家叫“Pepper”的小店。Bucky推开门，柜台后的女人看到他，热情地欢迎道：“好久不见，Bucky。”“好久不见，Pepper.”Bucky绅士地微微欠身，对女人露出一个温和的笑容。“今天还是一个人吗？想要做点什么？”“不，这一次主要是为了这位小朋友，”Bucky一闪身，露出在他身后的Steve，“他有一点儿甜蜜的烦恼。”

“——我还是第一次知道有这种地方，”Steve看着桌上大大小小的器具，脸上的表情一点儿也不夸张地可以被称之为“瞠目结舌”，“简直是太神奇了！”“嗯——哼，说老实话，我也才知道不久而已——帮我抵一下那边的黄油好吗，Steve？”Steve忙不迭地把那一块黄油拿过来，看着Bucky取了一小块打进了黑巧里。Bucky手上一边做，一边说道：“也就是几个月前……差不多两三个月前的事情吧。”

Bucky也是无意之中发现这儿的——虽然名字叫“辣椒”，但这其实是一家DIY烘焙坊。他几乎是一次就爱上了这儿，明亮的光线、甜蜜的芳香，还有女主人有亲和力的笑容，一切都是那么完美。他在这儿花了不少时间，慢慢地从对烘焙一无所知变成可以算是小有成就。事实证明烘焙真的是一件能治愈人心的事情，在帮助他走出那段阴霾这件事上帮了大忙。而且更妙的是，Laura喜欢吃甜食——这一点肯定是因为遗传他的基因——他可以在享受完烘焙的治愈时间之后，让女儿也收获一份幸福。

“……只不过之前我来Laura来的时候，她总是忍不住要去吃一些不该吃的材料，要不就是摆弄那些对她来说还过于危险的道具，所以我觉得还是不带她来这儿比较好。”Bucky说到这儿，抬头看向Steve，“说来你是除了Laura以外第二个和我一起分享这个秘密基地的人，怎么样，是不是很妙？”

Steve紧紧地盯着他，蓝色的眼底又流露出那种Bucky说不明道不清的情绪，像是汹涌而缠绵的云雾：“……谢谢你，Bucky。谢谢你和我分享这个秘密，我会把它当做我一辈子的宝藏的。”

——又来了，每次Steve用这种语气和他说话时，他都有点儿不知道该怎么回应比较好。好一会儿，他只能有些落魄地躲过Steve的目光，局促地说：“……你要是能这么笃定你能把巧克力的做法学好，那就更好了。”

结果就是Steve并没能学好。Bucky今天教他做的是熔岩巧克力，他觉得其实还是挺简单的，他自己学的时候也当做是入门级的选择。可Steve总是会出点小差错，要不就是搅拌的力道太大，要不就是加的材料太多或者太少。“我明明都说过这些的啊？你是在我说话的时候走神了吗？”Bucky这么问他，Steve一下子红了脸，没有回答Bucky就当他是默认了：“你在想什么呢？要不这样，我握着你的手做，这样就不会错了吧？”“不用！！”男孩的脸更红了，拼命挥着双手，“真的不用！！我……我还是自己来吧。”

一个下午浪费了不少材料，还把料理台搞得一团糟。好在Pepper实在是个大好人，完全不计较，甚至还邀请Steve“今后常来”，她态度这么好反而使Steve愈发羞愧。

“她真的是个好人，可惜她老公不怎么样。”他们回去的时候选择坐地铁，在去的路上Bucky信誓旦旦地说道，“你要是见了他，肯定要和他吵架的。”“真的吗？”Steve担忧地问道，“他是怎么回事？难道他是那种家暴妻子的混球吗？”Bucky笑了，带着Steve转过下一个弯：“不是！当然不是，只是他是个自大狂……”“……James？”

那个声音响起的一瞬间，Bucky露出了一种Steve从未在他脸上见过的表情——恐惧而嫌恶、冰冷而无情，像是雪山顶千年不化的冰雪，拒人千里之外而令人不寒而栗。还没等Steve想明白是怎么回事，他就回过身，对着身后的女人说道：“……Carola.”

女人确认是他之后也皱起了眉，开口不咸不淡地说道：“这么巧，你在这儿干嘛？”“有事。”Bucky回答，声线淡漠。女人眯起眼睛：“我怎么想不出你来这附近能有什么事？”“你不知道的事情还有很多，我也不需要一一向你说明。”Bucky回道，这一次语气里带上了不耐烦的意味，Steve还注意到他在和她说话时会微微收紧下颚，这是一种无意识的防御性动作，“不如说说你有什么事吧，Carola？”

Carola见他不和自己兜圈子，便也懒得再装模作样下去：“我想见见Laura。”“下一次探视时间还没到期。”Bucky毫不犹豫地说道，不想给对方留任何一句反驳的余地。女人的眉头皱得更紧了：“你还真要按照那张破纸上说的来做？我不过就想是——”“要不是因为判决书，我根本不会给你见Laura的机会。”Bucky说着，用牙齿碾过每一个发音，再狠狠啐出去，Carola被他激得一下子红了眼：“那是我女儿，你有什么资格——”“——你现在知道她是你女儿了？那你为什么要做出那种事情？”

Bucky不自觉地提高了音量，而Carola则顺势借题发挥：“又要开始老一套了是吗？那我也告诉你James·Barnes，这一切都他妈是你的错，我——”“抱歉女士，但我不得不打断你。”

突兀加入的男声使Carola愣了一下，她这才看到站在Bucky身边高大的金发男孩儿，蹙紧了眉头：“……我怎么不知道你还有个这样的弟弟？”“他不是——”“我不是Bucky的弟弟，”Steve先一步解释道，“我是他的朋友。”

女人盯着他看了一会儿，忽的冲Bucky大声嗤笑道：“他是你的‘新朋友’？可以啊Barnes，没想到你还有这套？小子，你又知道多少我和他的事情，就敢在这儿说话？你以为你知道真相，但你又了解Barnes的什么——”“你他妈的闭嘴！”

不仅是Carola，连Bucky都被吓了一跳——他从不知道Steve还能用这种语气讲话。他在Bucky的面前永远是温柔的、腼腆的，就像这个年纪所有那些作风优良的好学生那样，而不会有现在这种暴戾的、凶狠的一面——以及，原来Steve·Rogers这种人也是会说脏话的吗？

而Steve仍在进一步打破Bucky对他的原有印象：“我是不知道你们发生过什么事，但我能肯定一件事。”他跨出一步，非常自然且强硬地把Bucky护在身后，动作决绝到Bucky根本没有拒绝的余地。“那就是你根本他妈的一点都不了解Bucky，一、点、都、不。”Steve说着，声音里带着Bucky从未听到过的压迫感和威胁感，“现在，请离开吧——如果你硬要纠缠的话，我或许会用更强硬的手段让你离开。”


	6. Chapter 6

06

Carola倏然间面如死灰，也许是她自知理亏，也许是Steve真的吓到了她，总之她没再说什么，只是无声地离开了。Steve在确认她完全消失在视野里之后松了口气，回过头关切地问道：“你还好吗，Bucky？”

被呼唤的人没有立刻接话，他垂下头，半长的棕发从他脸侧垂下来，像是随波逐流的海草，柔软而无力。好一会儿，他叹出一口气：“我还以为我已经都忘了呢……看来是我高看自己了。”说着他抬头，对Steve惨淡地笑了一下：“谢谢你Steve。”Steve皱起眉，伸手扶住他的肩：“……我只是做了我该做的。”

他们就这么静默地站着，片刻后，Bucky再一次出声：“……诶，也不能让Laura再看到我这幅样子。”他拍拍Steve扶住他肩头的手，故作轻松地说：“抱歉啦Steve，但今天你可能得多陪我一会儿了。”

“第一次来酒吧？”Bucky看着Steve手足无措的样子，故意问道。Steve好像是被呛到了那般咳嗽一声，继而小小地瞪了Bucky一眼：“我记得之前有人说绝对不带未成年人来酒吧的来着？”没想到Bucky丝毫不知悔改，反而非常潇洒地拍拍Steve的肩：“你今天打扮得也不怎么像未成年人嘛！更何况年轻人总要有第一次的，你也该长大了啊Stevie！”

Steve被他拍得抖了几下，调酒师在这时凑过来询问：“要喝点什么？”“一杯‘白俄罗斯’！”Bucky轻车驾熟地点到，Steve看着菜单上一长串意义不明的名字，刚想随口挑一个，身边的男人忽然“哦”了一声，接着对调酒师说道，“给这位来一瓶RIO，水蜜桃味儿的！”Steve：……

鸡尾酒和果酒很快被端了上来，Bucky很快喝完了那杯奶白色的酒，又直接要了一瓶威士忌，拿着酒瓶和杯子换了个比较偏僻的沙发上去喝。Steve小口地喝那瓶RIO——说实在的，难喝爆了——一边偷偷观察Bucky的模样。那人不一会儿就喝完了大半瓶威士忌，就在他以为Bucky今晚都会一言不发只是喝酒的时候，男人忽然开了口：“你就不好奇点什么吗？”

Steve一愣，继而坚定地答道：“你不想说，我就不问。”Bucky歪着脑袋看他，忽的笑了：“总是这样……Steve你总是这样呀。”他把酒杯一放，向后靠在了沙发背上，好一会儿，像是自言自语那般呢喃：“……我和她认识四年了。”

“我们在一个公司的合作项目中结识，很快便确定了恋爱关系，两年后就结了婚。一开始一切都很好，她很贴心，很开朗，我很爱她，她也说过很爱我。

“我和她在结婚之前就说好，一结婚就要一个孩子，于是婚后她很快怀上了Laura。去医院确认的那一刻我激动极了，我想，我要尽我的一切所能，给她们两个人最好的。为此我努力工作，努力照顾她，只要是我能给的、她想要的，我都尽力满足她。临近预产期的时候我工作很忙，怕自己分身乏术，错过了重要的时刻，就先让她住院待产。一个月后，Laura出生了。第一次抱Laura的时候，我很没骨气地哭了出来。那时我真的以为，这是一切幸福的开端……却没想到，其实我的幸福已经走到了终点。

“Laura出生后的七个月，有一天我忽然发现她的右小腿这儿有一小块指甲盖大小的淤青。我去问她是怎么回事，她说是Laura乱爬从桌子上跌了下去，已经涂过药了。我没有怪她，只是让她下次注意一点儿。

“可是之后，我却越来越频繁地发现Laura的身上有受伤的痕迹。淤青、抓痕，甚至流血的伤口。每一次她都说是Laura自己不小心弄的，我却隐隐感到有什么不对。

“Laura十个月的时候，有一天我提早结束了公司的例会，没有跟她说一声就直接回家了。我回到家，打开房门，看到了我这辈子都不会忘记的一幕——

“我看到她抓住Laura的头，就这么把她的头往桌角上磕过去。”

他说这句话时，语气平淡，表情也几乎是没有的，但偏偏就是如此，Steve才会觉得浑身的血液都凉透了一般。“她当然不是第一次做这种事了，”Bucky接着说，“之前的那些，都是她做的。

“我们大吵一架，她毫不掩饰地坦白了她的所作所为。我根本不可能原谅她，于是我提了离婚，而她听到这句话之后却说：‘这一切都是因为你。’

“她说，是你弃我于不顾，把我丢到那个医院里就不管我了，让我每天对着墙壁一个人孤零零地活着。又说，你有了那个小杂种——她就是这么称呼她的女儿的——之后就不看我了，天天就是围着她转，你为什么不像以前那样只关心我了？

“我觉得她不可理喻，可她每天都在我耳边说这种话，每天，每小时，每分钟，每秒，就和那些传销洗脑一样。你或许会觉得难以置信，但是慢慢地我也觉得，这一切或许真的是因为我才会发生的。好在那个时候离婚手续已经办得差不多了，这得多亏了Natasha还有Clint他们……可笑的是，离婚的那天，我看到陪她一起来法庭的那个男人，是我当时让她住院时负责照顾她的男护士。”

讲到这儿，Bucky终于停了下来。他把酒杯满上，一口气喝了大半杯，又歪过脑袋，冲Steve笑了笑：“其实说白了就感觉挺无聊的，是吧？”“这不是你的错。”Steve立断回答，语气甚至比以往所有时刻都为认真，“你不要被她骗了，这不是你的错。”Bucky有些疲惫地笑了，把剩下的酒一口饮尽：“谢谢你Steve。Nat他们也是这么告诉我的，可是我那段时候整个人都很不好，也听不进他们的话……我是真的觉得事情会变成这样，也有我的一份原因。”

他放下手中的酒杯，用双手撑住自己的脑袋，把脸埋进酒吧昏暗的阴影里。因为灯光和角度的原因，Steve看不到他这时的表情，但仅仅是看到那人的这一轮剪影，就已经让人觉得足够孤寂，让他想抱紧他，把他揉进自己的怀里。“记得我跟你说过我高中交过的三个女朋友吗？”Bucky继续说着，语气听起来很随意，但声音却微微颤抖着，“那三次恋爱，每一次我都觉得自己是很认真地在对待，但每一次都不能长久。最后一个女孩和我分开的时候对我说，Bucky，你对我很好，但是你对所有人都是这么好，以至于跟你在一起我感受不到自己是特别的那个，我没有安全感，然后她就和我分手了。离婚后的那段日子里，我经常想起她说的这句话。”

Steve看着他，心里溢满了无尽的悔恨。他后悔自己没有早点遇到Bucky，如果自己早一点遇到他的话，就能够在那段黑暗的日子里陪在他的身边。或许自己能做的不过是在他疲惫不堪的时候给他一个可以休息倚靠的臂弯，但这也好过现在，他只能坐在这儿干巴巴地说那几句安慰的话，显得是那么苍白。他想要为他做点什么，什么都好，只要能让Bucky不再露出那种强颜欢笑的表情，他愿意付出自己的一切，他现在就能这么做。

“……你没有做错，这只是因为你真的太善良……”“——不过都已经是过去的事情啦，现在我已经好多了。”男人接着道，半真半假地又说，“而且一个人过也挺好的，嗯……可能我就是不配拥有爱人吧？”“不是的。”

Bucky有点儿恍惚，他有些过于沉浸在自己的情绪里，而且其实也有点儿醉了，酒精麻痹了他的神经，使他的感官变得迟钝起来。他抬头，蓝紫色的灯光下Steve的面孔变得有些不真切，正在播放的音乐中女声一遍又一遍地唱着“I feel the earth move under my feet”，夺走了他一部分的听觉。“不是的。”似乎是见他没有反应，男孩凑近Bucky，一手撑在他身后的沙发垫上，开口炽热的呼吸都打在了Bucky的鼻尖上，就这么又说了一次。这一回Bucky倒是看清Steve的面孔了，那双永远湛蓝宛若星辰一般的眼睛盯着自己，然后Bucky听到他说：“——我爱你，我愿意为你奉献我所有的爱。”

Bucky轻笑了一声，这不是他第一次听男孩儿讲这种话了，酒精让他有点儿拿捏不准两人之间的距离，他想伸手摸摸Steve的头发，最后却变成拍拍他的脸蛋：“知道啦伙计，你真是个好家伙，谢谢你每次都这么安慰我……”“不是安慰。”“行了，不用故意这么说，我都明白的，我也爱你呀伙计！”“你不明白。”“说什么呢？还是说你也要和我吵……唔。”

Bucky没法儿和他吵了，因为Steve消磨掉了两人之间最后的那点距离——他吻了上来。

这是一个只停留于表面的、浅尝辄止的吻，男孩只是凑过来，用嘴唇静静地贴着Bucky的嘴唇，像是在上面轻轻地盖了一个印章，接着他就退开了。Steve重新睁开眼睛，看着Bucky有些发愣的眼神，再一次开口：“……我爱你，真的。”

男人僵硬着，连目光都没有焦点。好一会儿，Bucky开口，用带着点儿酒气的软糯声线说道：“Steve，你刚刚，是在，做什么……？”

那双如小鹿一般的浅绿色圆眼就这么无辜地看着他，似乎完全没理解他方才的动作是什么意思。Steve再也压抑不住心中的冲动，他用撑在Bucky身后的那只手环住对方的腰，再一次吻了上去。

或许是因为第一次Bucky并没有表现出抗拒，这一次Steve变得大胆起来。他吻着那两片薄而柔软的樱色唇瓣，试着张嘴轻轻夹了一下。男人还是没有反抗，于是Steve伸出舌头，用舌尖舔了几下，然后顺着男人一直微启的嘴一下子滑了进去，捉住对方软滑的舌头含了起来。

而直到这一刻，Bucky好像才真正明白到底发生了什么。Steve抱中的身体先是开始微微颤抖起来，接着那人伸出双手，推拒在Steve的胸前。“……唔，Ste……！……”Bucky想要发出声音，想要喊Steve的名字，可男孩已经完全投入在这个吻里了。他其实并不懂得怎么接吻，只是贴着Bucky的唇，用舌头在他的嘴里胡乱地搅着。他吻得很深，也很用力，就好像是要把面前肖想已久的男人拆吃入腹那般。

Bucky又试着推了Steve几下，然而手掌下结识的肌肉昭示着两人体能上的差异，他这才发觉原来橄榄球球队队长的体能真的不是自己一个已经工作这么多年的上班族能比的。总之就算他拼命想要推开对方，Steve却依旧纹丝不动，反而收紧了环在他腰上的手，将他抱得更紧。这一下几乎要勒到Bucky的肋骨，而他被Steve毫无章法的亲法早就弄得气息大乱，不自觉地被逼着发出几声呻吟：“……唔！……唔嗯……”

似乎是因为这声音里带了几分难受，Steve这才放开了他，可他依旧搂着Bucky，径直地看向他的眼底：“我爱你，Bucky，做我的男朋友好吗？”

Bucky看着眼前这个男孩，就好像他从未认识他似的。Steve耐心地等着他的答复，然而下一秒却被Bucky猛推了一把。男人用尽全力往他胸口一推，然后——

然后就这么逃走了。


	7. Chapter 7

07

Sam·Wilson来到教室，看到他的橄榄球队队长兼同班班长，Steve·Rogers如往常一般已经早早地到了，脸上还有一层薄汗，应该是刚刚做完每日晨间训练。教室里现在只有他们两个人——因为只有他俩是晨练狂魔——Sam便把包一放，非常随意地问到：“初次约会感觉不错？”

Steve点点头，表情非常镇定，Sam吹了一声口哨：“一切正常？你们都干了点什么？”“他教我做熔岩巧克力。”Steve平静地回答，“之后出了点小意外……嗯……总之，我向他告白了。”

Sam见怪不怪，拧开一瓶运动饮料喝了一口，含含糊糊地问：“然后他又和以前一样误会了是吧？”“不是，”Steve继续平静地回答，表情就像是在念他的美国通史课本的引言，“我亲了他。”

Sam没忍住，把饮料喷了一地。

他看着地上的狼藉，沉默了一下，拿出餐巾纸蹲下去擦，Steve在一旁接着补充：“……也不太对，我那应该叫强吻了他。”“上帝啊！！”Sam跳了起来，把餐巾纸揉成一团朝教室后面的垃圾桶一扔，“你怎么能这么淡定！要不是我知道你在说什么东西，你的口气听起来就像是在讲‘今天早上我吃了两个鸡蛋’！”

他喊完一通，两手在半空中挥舞了几下，最后挠了挠自己短短的头发：“你怎么回事你？前段时间不还说要一步一步来，不然怕自己会吓到他吗？怎么现在就直接二垒了？”Steve低下头，似乎是在思索该怎么回答：“嗯……总之就是发生了一些意外，然后就这样了。”“什么意外能搞成这样啊！！”

Sam扶着额头，觉得自己是带不动这哥们儿了。他和Pietro是少数几个知道Steve有一个，刚过而立之年且离过一次婚还带着一个两岁小女儿的男性暗恋对象，这件事情的人。虽然刚开始他们也对这此感到过震惊，但他们相信自己的挚友，也希望自己的挚友能幸福，所以之后立刻加入到了帮助他追求Bucky的行列中来。

本来他们都已经做好了一个告白计划，很有规划很有节奏。Steve去和Bucky赴约的那天Sam和Pietro还帮他设计了造型，非常欣慰地目送他一路远去，期待他能带回来一个更进一步的好消息——然后他就带回来“我强吻了我的暗恋对象”这么个消息。

Sam在一旁痛心疾首，Steve却仍旧镇定地开口：“Sam，你别这样，这件事既然已经发生了，那也就没法挽回了，还是向前看比较好。”Sam：“……？这话是不是应该我来说才对？”“总之，我从不后悔我做出的决定，因为我只做我认为对的事。”Steve继续道，表情坚定地像是在讲他们橄榄球队开始打比赛之前的动员词。Sam颇感无语地看着他，好一会儿叹了口气：“……所以他什么反应？”

Bucky发誓，他本不是想那么做的——可是等他反应过来之前，自己就已经下意识地推开了Steve，就这么拔腿而逃了。

他能听到男孩追在他的身后喊他的名字，可他现在真的没有胆量再去面对Steve，便装作听不到那般闷着头往前走。酒吧里光线昏暗且人员混杂，Bucky利用自己对这儿比较熟悉的优势多绕了几圈，最后往后门走了出去。在确认Steve并没有跟出来的时候他松了口气，接着赶紧打了辆出租车。一路上他都在揉自己的太阳穴，手机一直在发出收到短信和电话的提示音，他直接把它调成静音不去管了。

到家之后他一推开门，才发现Jenny还在家里：“Mr.Barnes，你吓坏我了！到了说好的时间你还没回来，我就打电话给你，可你一直没接，我还以为……”“抱歉Jenny！出了点事，我忘记跟你说了，都这么晚了……需要我送你回去吗？”“不用了，我男朋友会来接我的。”女护工善解人意地说道，提上包开始换鞋，“Laura已经睡着啦，我刚刚给她洗了澡。”

同Jenny道别之后Bucky先去看了一眼Laura，之后才敢把手机拿出来看。最新的一条短信当然是来自Steve的：_起码告诉我你现在没出事。_

Bucky抿住嘴唇，内心的愧疚感翻涌而出，他打了几行字，又删掉，重复了几遍这个动作，最后回复：_我没事，已经到家了，现在有点困，先睡了。_

消息显示发送成功，Bucky把手机反扣在床头柜上，整个人脱力一般地向后倒去。他知道自己不应该逃避，这样对Steve不公平，可是今天实在是过于跌宕起伏了，发生了太多他意料之外的事情，让他有点儿被压得喘不过气来。现在，他只想先好好睡一觉再说。

结果他睡了三四个小时就醒了，从凌晨三点就一直躺在床上胡思乱想，七点再起床上班。Natasha一个大早看到他，吓得倒退半步：“James？你是被揍了吗？”说着指了指他的黑眼圈。Bucky有气无力地看了她一眼，沉重地叹出一口气：“……要真的只是被揍了也好过现在。”“怎么回事？发生什么事了？”Natasha见他没心情和自己开玩笑，立刻严肃了起来，可Bucky却只是摇了摇头，这令她不免蹙起了眉，“你又这样，都说了不要什么事情都自己一个人担着……”“谢谢，谢谢你Nat，可是这件事我真的……我只能自己担着。”Bucky回答，语气认真且决绝。Natasha似乎还想再说点什么，但最后只是叹了口气，默默离开了。

一整天Bucky都心不在焉的，又是因为Steve又是因为睡得太少头疼，填个文件都填错好几回。终于熬到下班Natasha忍不住多说了一句“要我或者Clint陪你去医院看一趟吗”，但还是被Bucky拒绝了。他一个人下到地下车库去取车，打算先回去睡一觉然后再来好好想想该怎么办。而就在他打开车门的一瞬间，听到了一个他绝对不想现在听到的声音：“——Bucky！”

Bucky深吸一口气，扶着车门，故作轻松地开口：“……Steve，你怎么来了？”“我来问你要答复。”Bucky额上青筋一跳，这小孩是不懂什么叫迂回战术吗？一上来就直捣黄龙的？做为成熟的成年人，当然要先和他打打太极：“……抱歉Steve，我昨晚喝多了，有点不大记得到底发生了什……”“那我再说一次好了，Bucky，我……”“别！！”

Bucky大喊一声打断了他的话，继而转过身收拾了一下乱七八糟的心情，再回头开口：“……不用了，你说的那些话我还是记得的。”“那么你的回答呢？”Steve追问道，“我只要一个答案就好。”

男人移开视线，伸手去抓自己的头发，又因为抓得太用力干脆就把扎在脑后的辫子解开了。好一会儿他才斟酌着开口：“……听着，Steve，我说这话不是在否定你，你也不要太伤心，只是……只是很多事情不是你想得那么简单的，你现在还太年轻，我……”他说到这儿，绿色的圆眼睛扫过来，自下而上地看着男孩的面孔，终于还是狠下心把那句话讲出了口：“……抱歉，但我不能答应你。”

说完就又把视线移开了，他现在不太敢去看男孩的模样，害怕自己说得还不够委婉，会伤害这个年纪的男生的敏感的内心。想到这儿他又思索着，是不是该再说几句安慰一下对方，可Steve却先一步开了口：“嗯，没关系，谢谢你告诉我。”男孩的声音沉稳，听起来并无大碍，Bucky松了口气，重新迎上Steve的视线：“你也别太在意，之后你肯定……”“那我从现在就开始正式追求你了。”

Bucky完全愣住了，他怎么也不会想到Steve的下一句台词是这样的：“……你说什么？”“我说，我从现在开始就要正式追求你了，Bucky。”男孩说着，往前走了几步，把两人之间的距离拉近了一些，“之前我也做的不对，我应该早点告诉你我真实心意的，这样我就能正大光明地追你，而不是每次都鬼鬼祟祟的……”“等等！！”Bucky终于回神，打断了男孩的长篇大论，“不是，Steve，可是我刚刚已经拒绝过你了啊？”Steve眨眨眼，理所当然一般地回答：“你拒绝我的告白，可你没拒绝我追求你这件事情啊？”

Bucky瞬间仿佛在喉咙了噎了一大块东西，觉得自己竟然没法反驳Steve的这个逻辑。“况且，”Steve说着，又更靠近了一点儿，“就算是现在，我仍是爱你的，只要我还活着，我就无法一天不表达对你的爱。”男孩在一步步地靠近，Bucky不由自主地往后退去，很快就发现自己贴到了墙上，退无可退了，只能颤颤巍巍地开口：“你……”“Bucky，我知道我现在做的还不够，但我会让你明白我到底是个怎样的人，明白我能为你做多少事，明白我有多爱你……给我一个机会，好吗？”

男孩说着，伸出一只手撑在Bucky耳边的墙壁上。他凑得是那么近，身上散发着年轻肉体独有的热气和淡淡的沐浴露的气息，一瞬间把Bucky带回了那个夜晚——灯光、音乐、酒精，当然，还有那个体验不能算好、但绝对令他终身难忘的吻。那回忆实在是太过真实，就好像是海水，温柔而强硬地包裹着他，拥着他一步步地下坠。

“……Bucky？”好一会儿，Bucky才听到Steve的声音，这才发现自己刚刚下意识地闭起了眼。他猛地睁开眼，看到Steve的脸就在自己鼻尖前几寸的地方：“……为什么闭眼睛？”“我……”他心下大乱，其实自己也说不清为什么，而Steve却轻笑一声：“你以为我又要吻你了吗？”一种难以言喻的情愫涌上心头，他能感觉到自己的脸正在发烫。“你真是……你真的好可爱啊，Bucky。”

脑子里有一瞬地空白，尔后Bucky才反应过来：刚刚他是被小了自己整整十三岁的未成年高中男生用“可爱”这个词形容了吗？意识到这点后他又羞又怒，推了一把Steve去拉开了车门：“我要回家了！”男孩隔着驾驶座的玻璃窗冲他一边挥手，一边用口型说道：“明天见，Bucky！”Bucky装作没看到的样子，踩了一脚油门，飞快地离开了。

Steve站在原地傻笑着揉了一会儿脸，然后才转身准备离开。一回头，他才看到不远处站着一位红发绿眼的女士。那位女士看见他，猛地一挑眉：“……好吧，现在我知道James今天到底在烦恼些什么事情了。”


	8. Chapter 8

08

现在想想，自己简直是太傻了。

男孩其实从一开始就把他的真正心意说了出来，那之后也一再地表达过相同的意思。是自己误解了他对自己的感情，这才会导致事态发展到现在这个不可收拾的地步……不过话又说回来了，这件事真的全都怪自己吗？虽然他James·Buchanan·Barnes命里从来不缺桃花运，从他十七岁开始算起追他的人能绕操场站三圈，但他现在都已经三十岁了，怎么追他的人还是只有十七岁呢？而且这次还是个男生，他可没和男人谈过恋爱啊……“让我猜猜，你这两天到底在烦恼什么？”

Bucky闻声，小幅度地翻了个白眼，故意不去看Natasha。俄罗斯女人也不恼，就靠在他的办公桌边，慢条斯理地说：“嗯……是在烦恼前两天Clint把你的咖啡豆弄洒了一地吗？不是吧……是和Laura有关的事情吗？也不是吧……那么，是和那个叫Steve的小男孩有关的事情吗？”

Bucky没有接话，但与他熟稔多年的Natasha能看出来他一瞬的僵硬：“我再猜猜，不仅和Steve有关，还跟你的感情生活有关，是吗？”这一回Bucky抬头，给了她一个眼刀：“你怎么知道的？”Natasha一撩火红的长发：“因为我就是这么神通广大，还记得我跟你说过的那些话吗？”听她一说Bucky才回想起她曾经对自己说过的话，现在看来那明明就是对自己的暗示，想到这儿他蹙眉：“你早就知道了？为什么？”“因为第一次见Steve的时候，他看我的眼神和以前在大学里那些想要追你的女生看到我和你走在一起时的眼神一模一样。”女人似乎是想起了什么令人无语的事情，忍不住扯了扯嘴角嘟囔，“下次我得带着Clint一起去见见那小子，不然他要没完没了了。”“什么？”“没什么，所以他向你告白了对吧？你怎么回答的？”

Bucky抓了抓头发，又把辫子抓散了，就重新扎了一遍：“还能怎么回答，当然是拒绝了啊。”“为什么？你不喜欢他吗？”“这不是喜不喜欢的问题！”Bucky扎好头发，撑着脑袋开始揉太阳穴，“我怎么可能答应他啊！”“为什么不可能？你要是也喜欢他，你答应他不就好了？”“可是我……！”Bucky僵硬地保持张开嘴的动作，有太多的话要说却不知道该先说那一句，于是那些话就全部堆在他的嘴里把他的口腔撑满了，最后他还是选了自己觉得最重要的一句，“……他甚至还没成年，我不能答应他。”

Natasha听到这儿翻了个白眼：“以前你跟我讲你高中时的恋爱故事时，可没说过因为对方是未成年人就拒绝对方的例子。”“那不一样，那时候我也就那么大啊！”“怎么不一样了？就因为你们差了那么几岁，就不能恋爱了？有这样不许你们谈恋爱的法规吗？”

Bucky抽动了一下嘴角，避开Natasha的视线：“别强词夺理。”“我强词夺理？认真的吗James？”“他那根本不是喜欢，”Bucky忽的开口，用轻得几乎只能自己听到的声音喃喃道，“那个年纪的男生根本不懂什么才叫喜欢……说到底他能喜欢我什么？”“那你这个年纪就知道什么才叫喜欢了吗？”Natasha毫不客气地回嘴，抱起双臂看着他，“这世界上有那么多没道理的事情，你干嘛一定要让喜欢这件事变得有道理呢？要我说，喜欢一个人本来就是世界上最没道理的一件事。”

Bucky听到这话，抬起脸严肃地一点头：“也对，不然你怎么就看上Clint·Barton那家伙了？”“James·Barnes，要是你以为我还会像个小女生一样跟你争论这件事情，你就大错特错了！”红发女人提高了音量，狠狠瞪了Bucky一眼，Bucky不甘示弱地瞪回去，于是肩上挨了女人不轻不重的一拳。就在两个人即将展开新一轮男女混合搏击时，有第三个人的声音响起了：“——我刚回来，看到公司大门口坐了个好帅的小帅哥，金发蓝眼抱着一本本子在写什么东西，是你们谁的弟弟吗？”

是Hill，他俩的同事之一。Bucky和Natasha对视了一会儿，Natasha给他抛了个媚眼，Bucky侧身躲开，深吸一口气，起身下楼了。刚接完咖啡回来的Hill看到他气势冲冲的背影，好奇道：“James还有个那样的弟弟吗？长的不像啊？”“那不是他弟。”Natasha回到，诡异地笑了一下，“比弟弟要更亲密一点儿才对。”

Bucky在公司大门口的花坛边看到了Steve，男孩手里拿着一本本子和一支铅笔，不知道是在写还是在画。等Bucky快走到他身边时Steve注意到，一下子把手里的本子合上了：“Bucky！你怎么……”“你怎么会在这儿？”Bucky先发制人，“这才下午三点，你不用上课的吗？”“今天下午没课啊！”Steve老老实实地回答，反倒让Bucky有点儿无话可说了，“所以我就过来看看你，因为想你了。只不过我本来打算等你下班了再说的……”

过于直接的表达让Bucky微微红了脸，他别过脸去，想对Steve藏起自己的表情，却刚好看到身后的公司大门里走出几个不认识的同事，正好奇地朝他俩的方向看过来。Bucky啧了一声，拉起Steve的手腕：“……你过来。”

他找了个没人的茶水间把Steve带进去，关门的时候轻声嘟囔道：“……昨天才刚刚见过，说什么想我了……”“可是就是想你了啊，其实我一和你分开就开始想你了，只是一直忍着而已。”男孩说着，露出一个有些腼腆的微笑。Bucky感觉自己的脸更烫了，其实Steve之前也不是没说过这种暧昧的话，但那时候自己不知道对方的真正心意，听起来就感觉没什么，现在隔在他俩中间的那一层纱窗被挑破之后，再听到这种话时的心态可就和从前大不相同了。不过这么一想，自己之前是不是太心大了一点？

Bucky摇摇脑袋，打算先不去想那些琐事，调整了一下呼吸，尽量平静地开口：“好了，现在你人也看到了，可以回去了吧？”“不行，我还没看够！”男孩说着走了过来，Bucky现在真的是怕了他了，他一凑过来Bucky就往一旁躲开，生怕和他有什么肢体接触：“这有什么看不够的！”“我那么喜欢你，怎么可能看一眼就够？”

Bucky觉得自己要烧起来了，他是没少听过这种情话，甚至他自己也说过不少，可是他真的从没听一个年轻的大男孩儿对自己说过这种话，这实在是太……他都不知道还用什么词来形容自己此刻的感觉了，只能僵硬地转移话题：“你刚刚是在写作业吗？赶紧回家去写吧。”

没想到这话一问，Steve久违地在他面前脸红了一下——上帝，他真的觉得自从Steve向他告白之后，他俩就像是性格互换了一样——讪讪开口道：“那不是作业，我只是……”“只是什么？”Bucky下意识地问道，“那是日记？”Steve咳了一声：“也不是……你可以看。”Bucky皱起眉，抱着满心疑问翻开了那本本子——于是他看到了他自己。

是Steve画的他，每一页都是。侧脸、正面，半身、全身，扎着头发的、没扎头发的，笑着的、无表情的，低着头的、歪着脑袋的，还有更多。大部分是炭笔素描，也有几张用水彩上色过的。有些画的旁边还有几句潦草的句子，“头发放下来的样子好漂亮”、“抱着Laura的时候笑得特别可爱”、“打鸡蛋的时候手上的青筋很好看”，诸如此类。

“……你还会画画？”Bucky翻着那本画集，有些怔神地问。Steve揉了揉脸颊，看起来颇不好意思：“小时候学过……你喜欢吗Bucky？我打算把这本画完之后送给你，如果你不喜欢的话……”“Steve。”

Bucky轻声开口，温柔地打断男孩的话，可Steve却觉得他即将说出口的那些话并不会那么温柔，甚至可能会有些残酷。他看到Bucky合上了那本画集，拇指轻轻抚过浅褐色的封面：“……谢谢你Steve，你真的很好，我大概没有遇到过比你更好的人了。”说道这儿，他伸出手，把画集递了回来：“你真的很好，所以我不能答应你，抱歉。”

男孩脸上的笑容尽数褪去，开口时饱满的嘴唇轻颤着：“……为什么？”“因为你并不是喜欢我。”Bucky立刻回答，语气是那么决绝，就好像是在试图说服Steve的同时也在说服自己，“你太年轻了，你遇到的人还不多，所以你不知道什么才是真正的爱。我知道你们这个年纪的男生都会对比自己年纪大的人心生好感，我也曾经历过这些。但那只是一种错觉，好感不一定就是喜欢，可能是崇拜或者好奇，都有可能。你经历得太少，把这份好感错认成了喜欢，再长大一点你就会明白了。以后你一定会遇见一个你真正喜欢的人，那个人才是值得你付出一切……”“Bucky，你知道我是从什么时候开始画这些画的吗？”

Steve忽的开口，却是兀自问了一个问题。Bucky一愣，还是以摇头回答了他的问题。男孩勾起嘴角，挤出一个稍显酸涩的笑：“是从见到你的第一天开始的，因为我在想，如果我以后不能再遇见你的话，我起码要把你的模样画下来，这样就算我以后老了，脑子不好使了，也不会忘记你。

“之后的每天，我都会画一张你的画。有时候遇到你了，就画那天你的模样，有时候遇不到，就画我记忆里你的模样，有时候还会画我想象中的你，就在刚才也是一样。我画你，只是因为我觉得我太喜欢你了，想如果把这份喜欢画出来的话，是不是就会消散一点儿，可是画了之后我才发现，这么做反而让我越来越爱你，以至于我不停地想要画更多的你。Bucky……”

男孩说着说着，又凑了过来，Bucky不禁把那本画集挡在自己和Steve之间，似乎这样就能阻挡男孩的靠近似的。Steve伸手，轻轻碰上那粗糙的封面，隔着画集，Bucky却觉得自己仿佛从指尖感受到了对方的心跳，就好像Steve和自己的心是贴在一起跳动的那般：“我也曾经想过，我对你的感情究竟是什么，这来势汹汹的感情是否太过草率。可是Bucky，你告诉我，如果不是爱，那么这种无时无刻不在思念你的感情，究竟是什么？”

Bucky呼吸一滞，张开嘴，却说不出一个字，而Steve仍在继续，炽热的感情和强烈的心跳顺着指尖，一次又一次地撞击Bucky的心灵：“这种想要看到你变得幸福快乐，想要把我自己的一切都奉献给你，想要疯了一般地亲吻你、拥抱你，想要让你永远属于我一个人的感情，究竟是什么？这种……这种每次见到你，都会变得更加猛烈的感情，不是爱的话，究竟是什么？Bucky，你告诉我好吗？”

他看着Steve湛蓝如午后阳光下的海水一般的眼睛，什么都说不出来。男孩叹了口气，用那只触碰画集的手轻轻覆盖上男人的手背：“……你可以拒绝我，但别否认我对你的爱，好吗Bucky？我爱你，关于这一点我永远不会说谎，你也不需要去怀疑。”

良久，男人看着他的眼睛缓缓点头。男孩终于又重新露出太阳一般晃眼的笑容来：“好，今天让你承认了我的爱，明天说不定你就会接受了呢！”“……你真是，太会得寸进尺了，拿回去！”Bucky说着，把画集往Steve的胸口一推，在男孩惊异的眼神中开口，“……回去接着画吧，我要接着工作了。”Steve瞪大双眼接过本子，说：“Bucky，我是不是一直没告诉过你……”“你不准说——”“……可是我好早之前就觉得了……”“——不准说——”“……你脸红的样子真的好可爱啊！”“Rogers！都说了不要得寸进尺！”


	9. Chapter 9

09

Clint在午休的时候鬼鬼祟祟地找上Bucky，用一种特工打暗号的架势和他耳语：“我听Nat说……”“你没有。”Bucky推了一把他的脸，Clint死不悔改大声说道：“她说你正在被一个十七岁的男——”“操你的！Barton你不讲话你会死吗？”“会！”Clint毅然决然道，又重新凑过来和Bucky耳语，“所以你和他到底到哪一步了？上床了吗？”“滚！”“开玩笑开玩笑，所以他真的在追你？”“……”Bucky沉默了一会儿，接着重重地叹出一口气。

他现在算是知道Steve的“正式追求”是有多“正式”了——以前他想来见自己还得找个由头，或者精妙地设计一个“巧合”，而现在，Bucky已经好几次在下班的时候看到男孩站在公司大门前的花坛旁，问他在做什么，他就回答“想你了所以就来看看你”，一点儿都不拐弯抹角。见到了就缠着他“Bucky”、“Bucky”地叫，在他要发难之前立刻走人，弄得他想发脾气都没得发。

而且自从那之后，男孩说得好听点叫“不吝啬对他的赞美”，说得难听点儿就是口无遮拦，几乎每天都会对Bucky说好几次“你好可爱”或者“你好漂亮”。有时候是当面说，有时候是在短信里。一开始Bucky还警告过让他别说了——他真的想不通他一个三十岁的大男人和这几个词到底哪里搭边了？——可Steve一听，就用他那张可以印在他们学校的招生广告上，当作学生代表的脸正直地回答：“可是我就是这么想的啊！我又不是在撒谎！”Bucky被他说得无话可说，几次之后也就放弃了。

男孩会给他送花，每次都是一枝玫瑰，虽然Bucky想说这都什么年头了还有人用这种老土的方式追人，但最后却通通带回家养了起来，Jenny看到之后还问过他“先生你怎么突然开始喜欢养花了”；他会每天晚上把新画的画拍给Bucky看，问Bucky喜不喜欢，还要顺便再说一句“想你了”，Bucky每次收到这些短信时都会心跳加速；他也会像以前那样和Bucky分享一些自己身边的事情，说Sam和Pietro今天又犯什么浑了，好几次Bucky都笑得停不下来。

Steve就像一棵榕树一般，根系扎进Bucky的心底，藤蔓缠绕住他的身躯，干燥清新的气息溢满他的神经，还让他的眼前充满了鹅黄和浅绿的明亮色彩。再这样下去，他真的就——“想什么呢？等等，难道你们真的已经上床了吗？”

Clint的声音将Bucky的思绪拉了回来，他朝着Clint的脸给了他一拳，被对方轻松接下。就在两人打算再来几个回合的时候，Bucky的手机动了一下，他看了一眼，是一条短信。

From Rebecca：_六点，机场，接我！！！_

Bucky已经有一段时间没见到Rebecca了。在他的三个弟弟地妹妹中他一直和Rebecca最亲，离婚的事情也是先告诉了她，之后才告诉了其他家人。“我来出差，顺便看看你，”回家的路上，和他长得有七八分相似的女人说道，冲他眨眨眼，“还有最重要的，给小Laura过个生日。”

Laura和她的小姑姑见的次数不多，但格外亲近，可能这也是因为遗传吧。到了家Laura一看到Rebecca，就抱着她不肯松手了。Bucky看着在沙发上嬉闹的二人陷入了回忆，去年Laura生日的时候他还在打离婚官司，精神状态和身体状态都不大好，今年他一定要好好补偿Laura，满足她所有的生日愿望，让她度过一个完美的生日。

他去厨房准备餐具的时候Rebecca和Laura就一直在讨论生日会的事情，过了一会儿，Rebecca冲他喊道：“Bucky！”“怎么了？”他从厨房探出个脑袋来。“Laura说想请Steve哥哥来生日会，那是谁？”

Bucky离在女儿面前爆粗口就差那么一丁点。

“……一个朋友，最近认识的。”他收拾了一下心情，面无表情地把餐具摆上桌，“过来吃饭。”Rebecca抱着Laura走过来，给她穿戴餐巾的时候小女儿用那双和爸爸一模一样的眼睛看着Bucky，充满希冀地又问：“Papa，Steve哥哥会来吗？”Bucky切牛肉的手一抖，咳了一声：“……你很想让他来吗？”“嗯！我好想Steve哥哥！”“……可是爸爸不知道Steve哥哥有没有空，他很忙，要上学还要打比赛……”

“上学？他是大学生吗？”Rebecca忍不住插嘴，Bucky停顿了一下：“高中生。”“什么？！”“可是，可是我真的好想……唔……”小女孩有点急了，眼睛里都开始泛出水光，Bucky连忙安慰她：“那爸爸去问问看，如果他有空的话就让他来，怎么样？现在先吃饭吧。”

小女孩虽然很听话地点点头，可那双水灵灵的眼睛还是盯着Bucky，一口也不去吃碗里的饭。Rebecca看到了，拿手肘推推Bucky：“你打个电话问问人家嘛，很快的。”Bucky被她俩看得没办法，拿出了手机：“我现在就打电话，这样行了吧？”他翻开通讯录，拇指在Steve的号码上停下，又看了一眼Laura。「……才刚想过要答应她所有的生日愿望。」

电话很快就被接通了，里面传来Steve异常兴奋的声音：“Bucky？有什么事吗？”Bucky偷偷清了清嗓子，确保自己的声音听起来不会太过奇怪：“……Steve，是这样，嗯……周五是Laura的生日，她想请你过来参加她的生日会。”“什么！？”“Steve！”

或许是Steve的声音有点儿太大了，Laura听到了，一下子从座位上跳了起来，对着电话大声道：“来陪我玩，好不好？”“Laura，是你吗？当然可以，我一定来！！但先让我和你爸爸说两句话好吗？”

Bucky把手机收回来一点儿，听到男孩语速极快地说道：“Bucky，具体时间是几点？还有在哪里？哦对了，蛋糕需要我帮忙定吗？我也可以带蜡烛和气球之类的……”“不用！呃，没关系，都不用，我会准备好的，还有我妹妹帮我一起。你就，周五晚上我会给你打电话，你接到我电话再到我家就行了。”“真的吗？好的Bucky，但是如果有什么需要我帮忙的地方一定要告诉我，好吗？”“……好的，谢谢你，周五见。”“好，到时候见！”

Bucky放下电话，长出一口气，笑着看向Laura：“他答应了，你也听到了，对吧？可以吃饭了吧。”说着拿起Laura的小碗，一勺勺地喂她吃。Rebecca在一旁一边吃着盘子里的焗土豆，一边状似随意地问：“哥，你和这个Steve是怎么认识的？”Bucky不去看她的视线，还是专心喂饭：“碰巧顺路遇见的，就聊了起来。”“嗯……他人很好吧？Laura很喜欢他的样子诶。”“……挺好的，而且年纪也不大，才十七岁，所以和Laura比较聊得来吧。”“哦……”Rebecca若有所思地又盯着她哥看了一会儿，然后就聊起别的话题了。

虽然周五是重要的日子，但该上的班还是得上，而且等到下班之后Bucky还得去市中心接一趟Rebecca，往回走时刚好遇上晚高峰，堵得一点儿都开不动车。Bucky在驾驶座上烦躁地恨不得一路撞过去，Rebecca倒是很坦然：“不着急不着急，蛋糕很晚才送过来的。”“我不是在怕这个，我只是怕Laura没人陪着觉得太冷清，她……”“哎呀，不着急不着急，就那么一会会儿嘛，她不会寂寞的。”Rebecca说着，冲她哥眨眨眼，Bucky被她弄得都有点儿莫名其妙了。

回到家已经是近一个小时之后了，Bucky急匆匆地上楼准备开门，但在他拿出钥匙之前，家门就已经被打开了：“——你们回来了！”

Bucky瞠目结舌地看着站在门口的Steve，Rebecca这时从他身后跳了出来：“嗨Steve，抱歉我们迟到啦，辛苦你这么早就来了！”“没关系，反正我下午没课，而且Jenny给我开了门。”Steve温和地解释道，Rebecca走过他身边时拍了拍他的肩膀，他对她报以一笑，然后继续看向Bucky：“……Bucky，还不进来吗？”

Bucky这才回神，换鞋的时候他凑到妹妹耳边，恶狠狠地说：“你最好给我解释一下。”“这有什么好解释的？一切如你所见。”“少说废话！你跟他说了什么？不对，你怎么联系到他的？”Rebecca听到这儿狡黠一笑：“哥啊，那么多年了，你的手机密码和电脑密码怎么都不换一个的啊？”Bucky脸色一黑，Rebecca毫不在意，起身拍拍衣服：“我也没和他说什么，就是让他早点儿过来陪陪Laura，还有……哇哦！”

听到Rebecca的慨叹，Bucky立刻抬头向屋内看去：礼花、彩带、彩灯，甚至还有一行用气球拼出来的“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LAURA”，俨然是一个完美的生日会会场，而他很确信自己早上离开时家里还不是这个样子的。“——干得好啊Steve！这些都是你做的吗？”Rebecca回身冲Steve竖起了大拇指，男孩点头，腼腆地笑了：“反正我刚好有空，就去买了点儿……不过这些也不都是我弄的，Jenny也有帮忙，Laura自己也……”“Papa！”

身穿浅粉色泡泡裙的小女孩飞奔着投入Bucky的怀抱，Bucky抱起她，亲亲她的脸庞，继而问Steve：“这件衣服是……？”“上次去游乐园的时候，Laura说很喜欢睡美人。”Steve走过来，有些不好意思地挠挠头，“但是Disney正版的衣服我买不起，因为最近正好有点……就只能买了件相似的，然后再自己缝了下……”“你还会缝衣服？”

Bucky忍不住震惊地打断，虽然这已经不是Steve第一次暴露他让人意想不到的技能了。“以前我妈教过我，但我技术不是很好，就只能，呃，将就一下了……”男孩说到最后，不好意思地别过了脸。Bucky抱着Laura，晃了几下问道：“宝贝，喜欢Steve送你的衣服吗？”“喜欢！喜欢喜欢！我是Princess Aurora！”Laura说着，兴奋地拍起了手，Bucky听到，对Steve露出一个温柔的笑：“你看，Laura说喜欢呢。”

Steve看着他弯起的眉眼，觉得那绿色的眼眸就像是晕开涟漪的一汪碧湖，无论看过多少次，都会令人不由自主地坠入其中：“……嗯，那就好。”他们相顾无言了一会儿，Bucky张了张嘴，似乎是要说什么，却仍没有说出口。“He——llo？绅士们，有什么事能上饭桌再讲吗？我饿死啦！”Rebecca在他们身后喊道，两个人这才如梦初醒，匆匆进了房间。

他们先一起吃了晚饭，又过了半个小时左右蛋糕才送到家里。Laura兴奋极了，在大人们还没唱完生日歌时就差点吹灭了蜡烛，之后还一边吃蛋糕一边把奶油往每个人的脸上抹——Rebecca说这是她在“开发自己的绘画艺术天赋”——吃完了还要三个人陪她演《睡美人》。

结果演到一半Laura就真的睡着了，留下三个大人开始收拾东西。“已经八点多了，Steve你要不先回家吧？”Rebecca看了一眼时钟说道，“Bucky，你去送他……”“不用了，我自己坐地铁回家就好。”Steve婉言谢绝，但Rebecca仍说：“那你不认识路吧？让Bucky陪你走到地铁站好了，你快去，我来洗碗！”Rebecca把Bucky推到门口，自己把厨房门一关洗碗去了，留下两个男人在门口站着。说来其实从Bucky家去地铁站的路Steve早就很熟悉了，然而Bucky看了一眼Steve，轻声道：“……走吧。”

他们走在鹅卵石铺成的小路上，春末夏初的晚风微拂着，送来一点点青草的气息。好一会儿，Bucky先开了口：“……谢谢你，你为Laura做了很多。”“这是为了Laura，也是为了你，”Steve说着，轻笑一声，“记得那些话吗？Laura是公主，我是骑士，你就是我的国王，骑士守护国王和公主是天经地义的，所以不用谢我。”

Bucky庆幸现在是晚上，这样Steve就看不到自己泛红的脸颊，也就不会再用什么“可爱”来形容自己了。他装模作样地咳嗽一声：“……还是要谢谢你。”快到地铁站了，就在Bucky准备向Steve道别时，男孩忽的开口了：“那么，你能答应我一件事吗？”

Bucky一怔，看到Steve停下脚步，从他的上衣口袋拿出什么东西，塞进了Bucky的手里——是一张门票。“后天我们球队有比赛……很重要的一场比赛。”他说着，湛蓝的眼睛热切地盯着Bucky，“你能来看看吗，求你？”

Bucky看着他，握紧了手中的门票：“好。”

Bucky回到家，先把躺在沙发上的Rebecca揪了起来：“你到底知道多少？”Rebecca看着他，笑嘻嘻地说：“都知道了，Steve可比你老实多了，一问就什么都说了哦——”“——操，不许跟妈讲！也不准和别人讲！”“急什么呀，我又没说要告诉妈！”Rebecca和她哥胡乱打闹了几下，接着一骨碌坐起身来，“但是说真的，你又打算怎么办？”

Bucky瞪她一眼：“你觉得我该怎么办？”“我觉得你就答应他就完事儿了。”Rebecca一本正经地说，Bucky扶住了额头：“怎么连你也……”“Steve挺好的呀，你难道觉得他不好吗？”Rebecca说着，拿手肘戳戳Bucky的手臂，“这年头这么好的男人不多见了，要不是因为他看上的是你，我就一个横刀夺爱……”“去你的！”

Bucky懒得和他妹妹打嘴炮，敷衍地推了她一把。Rebecca咯咯地笑了起来，好一会儿，揽住了Bucky的肩膀：“哥，其实……虽然爸妈和我们不常跟你提，但还是希望你能找个爱你的人陪着你。”她说着，把头靠在Bucky的肩上，就像是小时候爱做的那样：“你知道吗？我一和他提起你，就感觉他的每句话里都在诉说对你的爱……那时候我就想，我可真是太嫉妒我这个哥哥了。”

Bucky没有回答，兄妹俩就这么依偎着坐了一会儿。片刻后，睡在另一边沙发上的Laura醒了过来。Bucky过去给她擦嘴，Rebecca在后面忽然一拍手：“Laura！跟你爸爸讲讲，你刚才许了什么愿望？”

Laura一下子清醒了：“我想要Ariel的布偶，还要一盒乐高！”Bucky点头，把这两样东西记在了待购清单上。“还有呢？你有三个愿望哦！”Rebecca在后面接着道，Laura笑起来，甜甜地说道：“我想要每天都能见到你们，Papa，姑姑，还有Steve！”

Rebecca饶有兴趣地看了一眼Bucky一动不动的背影，又躺回沙发上去了。


	10. Chapter 10

10

高中的时候Bucky曾玩过一段时间的美式橄榄——谁高中的时候不玩橄榄球呢？——但毕业之后就再也没碰过了，当然也再没看过橄榄球比赛。Bucky握着手中的门票排在队伍里，总有一种恍若隔世的感觉，就好像这仍是他高二暑假的那个下午，他穿着夏季制服，抱着一大杯冰可乐，坐一个小时的车来看这场橄榄球比赛，只因为参赛的选手中有他喜欢的球员——好吧，最后这句他还是得先保留一下意见。

Steve给他的是VIP票，全场最好的位置，就是那种主办专门留给球员亲朋好友的票。Bucky看了看周围，来的几乎都是一对对的家长，或者是兄弟姐妹，也有看起来像是某位球员的女朋友的人。他不知道在别人眼里自己是哪一类，说到底他自己都不知道算哪一类。

十几分钟后球员开始进场，入场音乐一响起Bucky就站了起来，他都不知道为什么自己这么迫切。而几乎就是在他起身的一瞬间，他便看到了球场上的Steve——他太显眼了，高挑的个子，完美的身材，还有那一头耀眼的金发。解说在介绍每一位球员，他看到Steve也在朝这儿张望，而当解说刚好介绍到Steve时，他们俩的视线恰好对上。在观众的欢呼声中，Steve朝Bucky用力挥了挥手，灿烂地笑了起来。Bucky微微眯起眼睛，就像是被炫目的午后阳光晃晕了眼睛一般，也冲Steve挥了挥手。

比赛很快开始，这是高中联赛的决赛，从第一节开始就打得十分激烈，而Bucky的目光从开球之后也就再也没离开过Steve。男孩打的是四分卫，真是不论从哪个角度来讲都是他们球队的“队长”。他很快，也很强壮，有着冷静且敏锐的判断力，在预判对手动作的同时给团队下达指挥命令，是球队里毫无疑问的核心。

每一次漂亮的得分观众席都会爆发出一阵喝彩，而Bucky却看到每一次Steve都会往自己这儿看一眼，在对上他的视线之后才笑起来，就好像是在用这种方式确保自己有看到他每一次的赢球。这有点小孩子气的做法让Bucky有点儿想笑出声，却又觉得有一股热流在冲击着他的心房，让他的心跳变得更快，也更有力。

他把男孩的每一个身影都印入眼帘：奔跑的背影，摘掉头盔时飞舞的金发，衣服被汗水濡湿后勾勒出的胸肌和大腿肌肉。他看得有些出神，忽然想到，如果Steve愿意的话，他一定能进入NFL*，或者再往更高的位置走，让全世界所有人都看到他所发出的能量和光芒，因为他就是如同太阳一般的存在。

比赛的胶着一直持续到最后一分钟，在裁判都即将开始倒数的时候，Steve从接近中线的位置直接朝在端区内的Sam投球——而Sam接住了这球。全场爆发出前所未有的欢呼，Steve的球队以两分的分差赢得了比赛！Steve被狂奔而来的队员们簇拥着，高举着。当他的视线穿过层层的人群投向Bucky时，Bucky再也无法忍耐，大声呼喊他的名字。

男孩看到这一幕，隔着人山人海，送给他一个无比甜蜜的笑容。

普通观众开始离席的时候，家属席这边的人开始往反方向移动，那应该是运动员休息室的方向。Bucky犹豫了一下，还是跟着这些人一起走了。他打了一场漂亮仗，Bucky想，起码应该当面对他说一声恭喜。

后台有些拥挤，Bucky找到了休息室，却没有在里面看到Steve，恰好Sam从里面出来，看到Bucky之后热情地打了个招呼：“你要找Steve吗？他刚刚出去了，你去那边找找吧。”

他道过谢之后顺着Sam指着的方向走去，转过一个拐角之后他找到了Steve，却驻足在了原地——因为他看到Steve正在和一个女孩说话。

女孩有一头及腰的金棕色长发，看起来与Steve年龄相仿。Steve已经脱下了护具，但衣服还没换，就这么和她聊着天。两人时不时爆发出一阵笑声，几句之后，Steve凑过去弯下腰，从这个角度看，简直就像是……就像是在女孩的脸颊上落下了一个亲吻。

“咚”——这是Bucky向后退去时不小心撞到墙壁发出的声音，而Steve也被这一声动静吸引了注意，朝他的方向投来惊诧的目光。而在他喊出自己的名字之前，Bucky已经转身快步离开了。

他也不知道为什么自己要这么做，但是在大脑反应过来之前双腿就已经擅自动了起来。他只是有一种自己不该待在这里的感觉，他不知道自己究竟是以什么身份来到这儿的。身边有结伴而来的父母和孩子拥抱在一起，他当然和他们不一样；有兄弟姐妹在击掌庆贺，他自然也与他们不同；而也有些是情侣，那些年纪轻轻、娇小可爱的女孩儿们跳到自己的男朋友身上，大方地亲吻彼此，看起来是如此登对……就像Steve和那个女孩儿一样。

脑子里停不下这些胡思乱想，使得Bucky愈加烦躁地加快步伐。出了后台他径直走向停车场，而身后熟悉的呼唤声却越来越近，Bucky装作听不到的样子埋头向前走，就差要跑起来了。然而就算跑起来，他又哪能比冠军队的四分卫跑得快呢？他甚至还没能离开体育馆，就被Steve追了上来：“……Bucky……Bucky！”

男孩从后面拉住Bucky的手，他甩开，Steve却又再一次抓上来，用比刚才更强硬的姿态：“——为什么要逃，Bucky？”

无人的走廊里，Steve低沉而坚定的声音一遍又一遍地回荡着。Bucky没有回答，也没有转身去看他，于是Steve便再一次开口：“你来找我，是有话要对我说吧？”听到这儿男人终于转过了身，浅绿色的眸子微微压低，平日里柔和的声线也带上了一点儿生硬，侧目道：“现在没有了。”

Steve眨眨眼，那双湛蓝的眼睛就这么毫无畏惧地盯着他：“你在生气吗？”Bucky心底翻了个巨大的白眼，想说我有没有生气你难道看不出来吗，却最终选择保持了缄默。“为什么？我哪里做错了吗？你在气什么？”男孩还在不停追问，抓着他的手腕一个劲地摇，似乎是在用这种方式逼他回答——不得不承认这是有效的，Bucky被他晃得实在是烦了，到底开口扔了他一句回答：“——别再问我了！你刚才不是还在和那个女孩儿说话吗？快回去找她吧。”

Steve终于停下了动作，然而眼睛里还是充满了疑惑：“……可是我和她已经说完了啊？”Bucky气绝，这人平常不经意间给人感觉情商还挺高的，怎么一到关键时刻就跟个呆头鹅似的？“你到底在气什么，Bucky？你告诉我嘛，告诉我好不好？”男孩得不到想要的答案，就又拿出平日里死缠烂打的那一套，不停地逼近Bucky，又一次把他逼到了墙根边。“你就告诉我吧，求你了？真的，求你了求你了，我……”“——吵死了！”Bucky终于不耐烦地打断了他，同时用手用力一推，“别管我了，你去继续和那个女孩儿说话吧，我看你们不是聊得挺开心的吗？终于发现比起我还是年轻姑娘更好了是吧！”

说完气鼓鼓地喘了好几口气，就好像刚才把自己憋坏了一般。Steve终于停下来追问，却又一动不动地盯着Bucky，好一会儿，忽然恍然大悟似的张大了嘴，开阖几下之后磕磕巴巴地说：“Bu——Bucky，你，你这是在，吃醋吗……？”

听到这话的一瞬，Bucky觉得自己的心跳都连着停滞了一般。

虽然他的本意不是如此，虽然他自己根本就没有意识到，虽然他也完全不想承认，可是——是啊，这不是吃醋的话，还能是什么呢？

“Bucky，Bucky？回答我，你是在吃醋吗？”Steve说着，完全没法控制自己一样地傻乎乎地裂开嘴，“你误会了，她是Pietro的姐姐，叫Wanda，刚刚我俩在等Pietro呢……所以你是不是在吃醋？是吗？”

——果然还是自己太傻了，要不然的话，他早就该意识到自己真正的感情了。

这份难以言喻的、复杂的感情，每分每秒都萦绕在他的心中，搅乱他的思绪；想要逃走却又不敢离开，想要触碰却又不敢伸手；忍受着羞怯的同时，还忍受着嫉妒的折磨。他用各种借口来回避，从不敢直视自己真正的想法。因为潜意识里他早就明白，这样的感情，难道不就是——

“……Bucky？算了，你不想说就别说了。呃，我，我要谢谢你！你真的来看我的比赛了！说实话，这一次的对手真的很强，我们本来也没有百分百的把握，中间有好几次我都觉得可能会输。但是我一想到你在看台上坐着，我就觉得我不能在你面前……”“Steve。”

男人忽然呼唤他的名字，Steve眼睛一亮，看起来就好像那不存在的狗耳朵和狗尾巴都立了起来：“嗯？怎么了？”“我刚刚确实有话要对你说。”Bucky看着他的眼睛，一本正经地说道，接着，在男孩毫不知情的兴奋神情中，一字一顿地开口，“我要说——你的接吻技术，实在是烂爆了。”

说罢他便揪住男孩的衣领，挺身吻了上去。

男人贴住男孩的唇，在对方还处在震惊时便将舌头钻进了他的嘴里，勾着男孩的舌像是在邀请共舞一般。这一支舞未免太过激烈也太过迷人，Steve一下子就掉入其中，跳得都有些喘不过气来。末了，Bucky的舌头还像国王逡巡领地一般在他的口中扫了一圈，这才悠然退出。分开后，男人懒洋洋地向后一靠，贴在墙上挑着下巴，就这么看着Steve说道：“这才叫接吻，学会了吗？”

Steve整个人和石化了一般，听到提问却条件反射一样把头摇得像个拨浪鼓：“没有。”

于是他得到了第二个吻。

这一个吻比上一个要更温柔，也要更缱绻缠绵。分开的时候两个人都有点儿气喘吁吁的，Bucky简直是半倚在Steve的怀里平复自己的呼吸，可Steve还是没等休息好就忍不住问：“Bucky，你，我，呃，我可以把这理解为……就，这是我想的那个意思吗？”

Bucky又想翻白眼了，但为了不破坏这么重要的一刻他还是忍住了，用自认为还算好声好气的态度回答：“……不然呢？你以为我是渴了吗，还是是在挑衅你？”“什么？当然不是，我以为你这么做的意思是，是你——”“是啊，我答应了，所以你现在是我男朋友了。”

Bucky非常平淡冷静地说出这句话，Steve听到后却整个人都跟熟了一般红透了。Bucky看着男孩这幅好久不见的手足无措的模样，忍不住又起了玩心。于是他伸出手臂，环上对方的脖颈，故意凑过去在Steve的鼻尖前说道：“Rebecca还在我家里照顾Laura……”“什么？哦，哦！她，她还没回去吗？”Steve结结巴巴地说着，一句话咬到自己舌头起码三次，Bucky心里窃喜着，眯起眼睛接着道：“……所以我们去你家怎么样？”

“嘭”——这是Steve头顶炸开蘑菇云的声音，Bucky差点就要大笑出声了。恶作剧成功之后他松开双手，笑着道：“行了行了，我逗你……”“……可以。”

在他震惊的目光中，男孩抓住他的手，再一次说道：“可以，我……家里没人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NFL：美国职业橄榄球大联盟


	11. Chapter 11

11

不对。

不是这样的。

他一开始并不是想要让事情变成这样的，那就是一句随口的玩笑而已，那不是他真正的意思，可是——

可是事情现在已经发展到这一步了。

Bucky丢了魂一般地站在Steve的家门口，还是男孩咳嗽一声，先开的口：“……不进来吗？”

他回神，别开视线，迈着僵硬的步伐跟Steve走了进去。说他现在不紧张那肯定是假的——虽然他不是没经历过这种事情，年轻的时候他甚至是那种人们口中的风流浪子，但现在的情况可大不相同：首先，他早就过了那种年纪了，其次，他可没跟一个比自己小十三岁的未成年男孩回过家。

他在Steve卧室的椅子上坐下，可谓是如坐针毡。“……你，呃，真的不需要和你的队友一起去庆祝吗？”好一会儿，Bucky干巴巴地问道，男孩猛地摇头：“没关系！那个，Sam会帮我解释的。”Steve说着，又咬了一次舌头，从刚才开始他脸上的红晕就没褪下去过。发现对方和自己一样紧张好歹让Bucky放松了一点，想自己还是年长的一方，总没有比男孩还要胆怯的道理。他清清嗓子：“……Steve，你……”“——我去拿杯水！你可以先随便看看！”

Steve“噌”地起立，风一阵地跑出了房间，开门的时候头还撞到了一次门板。男孩手忙脚乱的背影逗乐了Bucky，他站起身来，随意地四处看看。男孩的屋子收拾得朴素干净，和他自身给人的印象是一致的；陈列柜里摆满了满满当当的奖杯，有和橄榄球相关的，也有和学习相关的；书桌上也很整齐。忽的，他看到书桌上的台灯旁有一个没封盖的小盒子，他往里面看了一眼，那儿只有一颗巧克力糖。

Steve推开房门，看到Bucky背对着门口站在书桌前。那人听到动静，回过头看着他，倏然笑了，伸出手晃了晃：“你怎么连这个都还留着？”Steve走近，看清了他手上的东西：那是很早之前，在他们相遇之初时，Bucky送给他的那颗糖。男孩有些羞赧：“我……这是你送我的第一样东西，我想好好留着，舍不得随便吃……”

Bucky看着他，总是弯着的眼角带着似有若无的笑意。片刻，他在Steve的目光中拨开糖纸，把那颗巧克力丢进嘴里，然后拉过Steve的衣领，吻了上来。

浓郁的巧克力香气瞬间溢满了两人的鼻腔，但他们都把注意力放在更重要的事情上。Bucky发现男孩的学习能力真的很强，自己才教过他两次，他就已经掌握了许多要领。他们互相吸吮着对方的舌头，变换着角度舔舐对方的唇。巧克力在他们的舌尖慢慢化开，随着唾液的交换被他们吞吃入腹。终于，当这颗巧克力完全融化时，他们停下了这个吻。Bucky退开一点儿，勾住Steve的肩膀笑着问：“这样舍得吃了吗？”“好甜……”

男孩呼吸急促，像是无意识呢喃那般回答道，Bucky轻笑一声，用也已经有些沙哑的声音说：“有吗？我觉得还不够甜呢，Nat很喜欢这个牌子，但我……”“……不是，”男孩说着，紧紧抱着Bucky的腰，贴着他的唇喃喃道，“我是说你好甜……Bucky，你好甜啊……”

话末的尾音融化在下一个吻中。这个吻比方才要激烈许多，他们不再玩那些多余的花招，迫切而着迷地亲吻对方。Bucky都不知道自己是怎么被对方半推半抱地压上了床，等再一次分开时他才发现自己的外套都已经被脱掉了。四分卫球员的肺活量真的不是常人能比的，Bucky都觉得要被亲得昏过去了，不过当他睁眼一看的时候才发现Steve也喘得厉害，可能是还没怎么学会换气。

他们就这么倒在床上，直直地看着对方。好一会儿，Bucky忽的偏过脑袋，伸手一推Steve的脸嘟囔：“你别这么一直看我，一看你的脸我就觉得我是在猥亵未成年……”“呜呜！”Steve在他手掌下抗议着，好不容易挣脱出来后立刻开口，“那反过来可以吗？”

Bucky脑子里“嗡”的一声，下意识地反问：“什么？”然而男孩没再回答他，只是开始用唇触碰他的全身：他吻他的眼睑，吻他的鼻梁，吻他的下颚，还不停地喊他的名字：“Bucky，Bucky……天哪，我感觉我还在做梦……”男孩把脸埋在Bucky的脖颈里这般说道，双手从他的卫衣下摆里钻进去，急切而小心翼翼地抚摸他的腰身。Bucky被他的动作弄得有些痒，发出一点儿微弱的呻吟，男孩听到后却忽的停了下来：“……Bucky，你还好吗？……抱歉，我不知道我在做什么，但是……我，我能继续吗？”

Bucky又要被他逗笑了，他捧起Steve的脸，在他唇上印下一个浅浅的吻：“当然，你做什么我都允许。”这话让Steve的脸更红了，Bucky怕自己再多说一句男孩的脸就要滴出血来，干脆还是吻了上去。

他用温柔绵长的方式亲吻Steve，拉着他的手往自己的衣服里钻进去，触碰自己的身体。男孩刚开始还有点儿羞怯，但不一会儿便开始放肆地揉捏Bucky的腰际和胸脯。Bucky发出几声哼哼，用这种方式鼓励男孩继续做下去。

不过说实在的，他也没和男人上过床，虽然知道个大概，但理论和实践到底是不一样的。两人的身体此刻紧紧贴着，他能感受到Steve的胯下变得又硬又热，正顶着自己的小腹。都到了这一步那当然没有说停就停的道理，倒还不如放手去干，反正应该也不会出太大问题吧？这么想着Bucky熟练地抬起大腿，抵着Steve的胯下磨蹭，一边用手搓揉对方的耳朵和后颈。和他还在接吻的男孩儿一下子呼吸粗重不少，不由自主地迎合着他的动作顶胯。

还没蹭几下，Bucky就感到身上的人浑身剧烈地一抖，下一秒脱了力一般地整个人倒在了床上。Bucky抱住正在大喘气的Steve，眨眨眼：“Steve，你……”“别！”男孩猛地打断了他，用手掩住了自己的脸，“别说了Bucky，天哪……”Bucky拼命忍住强烈地想笑的欲望，说服自己如果现在笑了的话那对Steve可是一辈子致命的打击：“你不用这样，第一次都很快的——”“Bucky！！不要说了！”“——这没什么好害羞的，我当时也是——”“哦老天，求你别提了！”“——也是这样，顶多就比你多撑了几分……唔。”

他终于没法说话了，因为Steve用吻将他的声音都堵了回去。他虽然还想再戏弄几句，但觉得留到之后也未尝不可。他配合着男孩的动作脱掉了自己的上衣，男孩便猴急地去吻他的身体。Steve在他的锁骨上吸出几个红印来，又去舔吻他的乳首。这新奇的感觉让Bucky觉得有些怪异，但倒也谈不上讨厌。Steve的吻一路延伸到他的小腹，然后男孩解开了Bucky的皮带，在男人没反应过来的时候就连着他的底裤一同扒下，把他半勃的阴茎含进了嘴里。

“……唔！Steve！”Bucky真的有点儿被这一下吓到了，支起上半身有些慌乱地想要制止Steve。Steve察觉到他的动作，抬头道：“没关系。”Bucky皱起眉：“你不必……”“我想要这么做，一直想要。”Steve抢了他的白，热切地看着他，“让我做吧，好吗？”

Bucky没说什么，只是又躺了回去。Steve得到了默许眼睛都亮了起来，继续埋下了头。说实在的，他口交的技术和接吻的技术真是烂得不分仲伯，有好几次Bucky都觉得被他的牙齿磕到了，然而他还是在对方的口中变得越来越硬，甚至开始滴水——他太久没和人做爱了，平日里也少有自己做这档子事儿的闲心，因此此时变得分外敏感。更何况，他一想到是Steve在给自己口交，就忍不住兴奋地浑身颤抖，不停发出呻吟。

“……哈啊！唔……Steve……”他低声叫唤着，伸手去摇晃对方的肩膀。Steve领会到他的意图，急匆匆地爬上来和他接吻。亲着亲着Bucky感到有什么滚烫的东西和自己的下体贴到了一起，尔后才反应过来那是Steve又一次勃起的阴茎。年轻真好啊，他浑浑噩噩地想，在Steve把两人的阴茎握在一起撸动时止不住地开始挺腰。

“Bucky，Bucky……”男孩手上动作着，一边不停嘬吻着Bucky的唇。Bucky喘息着把手往下伸，用拇指搓揉两人的龟头和冠状沟，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，使这房间里的气氛更加情色淫靡。男孩还在亲吻着他的耳垂，接着就这么靠在他的耳边，用近乎全是气音的低沉嗓音说道：“好想看你高潮，Bucky，给我看你高潮的表情，好不好……”

炽热的气流吹进Bucky的耳道，言语和下身的快感一同刺激着他的大脑，下一秒他只觉得眼前白光一闪，连呼吸都停滞了，片刻后才反应过来是自己射了。他瘫软在床上喘着气，感受到男孩在他身上又磨蹭了一会儿，也跟着射了出来。

Steve躺在他的身侧，一时间两人都没有说话。半晌，Steve一下子跳了起来：“我——我给你擦一下！”说着拿过床头的纸巾开始清理两人身上的精液，在擦Bucky的小腹的时候不小心碰到了对方疲软的阴茎，让他一下子又红了脸。“噗……”Bucky忍不住笑起来，揶揄道，“你现在还装什么纯情先生呢，嗯？”

Steve不敢看他，只是飞快地把用好的纸巾一扔，然后又躺回了床上。犹豫了一下，还是抱紧了Bucky的腰，抵着他的额头开口：“我……还是不敢相信，这一切居然真的发生了。”Bucky笑了，伸手捏捏他的脸蛋：“说不定之后天天都会发生，总有一天你会相信的。”

男孩愈发害羞了，Bucky还想再调戏他几句，房间里忽的响起了电话的声音。“……是我的手机。”他坐起身，在丢了一床的衣服里找到他的手机，一接通对面就传来了响亮的女声：“Bucky·Barnes，你还要回家吃饭吗？你再不回来我就把你的那份披萨也吃了哦？”Bucky把手机拿远了一点儿，而Steve在这时从他背后靠近：“怎么了？是谁？”

电话那头的Rebecca停顿了一秒，继而用比刚才更大的声音问道：“你和Steve在一起？你们在哪儿？”Bucky一抓头发，想了想，还是开口道：“……其实……”“其实？”“……我……”“你？”“……我现在在他家，马上就回来。”

说完Bucky不顾妹妹的怪叫挂断了电话，回头对上Steve的视线，咳嗽一声：“……要不你也跟我一起？”

Steve看直了眼，把头点得像是小鸡啄米。


	12. 正文完结

12

Pietro在校球队更衣室换衣服的时候看到长木凳上摆着两张邀请函，随口问了一句：“这是谁的毕业典礼邀请函？”“可能是我的？……哦，就是我的！”Steve跑过来看了一眼，把它们收进了自己的衣兜里，“刚刚换衣服的时候拿出来了。”

Pietro看着自己的队长，疑惑地皱起眉：“你有两张邀请函？”他们都知道Steve的父亲在他很小的时候就去世了，也没有别的兄弟姐妹，那么这两张邀请函一张是给他妈的，另一张就是……好吧，Pietro觉得自己问了个蠢问题，他现在已经不想听Steve的回答了——“嗯，Bucky也要来。”

可惜还是晚了一步，他的队长面露羞涩地说出这个他早该知道的回答，接着傻乎乎地笑了起来，浑身散发出一股恋爱的酸臭气息。Pietro抽动了一下嘴角：“哦，是这样啊……”“等等，所以到时候他和你妈坐在一起吗？”Sam在一旁好奇地插嘴，“那到时候你怎么向你妈介绍他？”

“呃，不用啊？我早就和我妈介绍过他了。”Steve淡定地回答，在两人震惊的目光中继续解释道，“我和Bucky认识的第二天我就告诉她了。”“……告诉她什么？告诉她Bucky是你的暗恋对象？”Pietro生硬地开了个玩笑，在Steve点头承认的时候倒吸一口气，末了那人还加了一句：“其实我跟她说的是，Bucky是我的一生挚爱，不管她同不同意我都要去追求他……不过她同意了，她一直支持我做我想做的事情。”

Sam听到这儿做了一个捂心口的动作：“老天，看看你这决心和魄力，我几乎就要忘了两个月前在我们的夺冠庆功宴上，忽然打电话向我求救说‘我！的！上！帝！啊！Bucky现在在我的房间里坐着我该做点什么我快要疯了！’的家伙是谁了呢！”

Steve试图藏起脸上的尴尬，最后一次装模作样地摆出队长的架势：“……Sam，虽然你的提议我都没用上，但还是谢谢你，所以你打算什么时候才能不说这件事？”“再一次地，不能。”Sam也摆出副队长的架势和Steve对峙，继续半真半假地嘲讽道，“要不是因为我还没忘这事儿，我都要以为你一毕业就要和Bucky结婚了！”

Steve听到这儿皱起了眉：“什么？当然不。”Pietro插进来打圆场：“队长，Sam他就是开开玩……”“不是结婚，是求婚。”

气氛陷入了诡异的沉默，良久Pietro夸张地咳嗽一声：“Steve，如果我没理解错的话，你刚刚的意思是，你一毕业就要向Bucky求婚……？”Steve点头，一副“这不是理所当然的嘛”的表情：“我不向他求婚，我怎么和他结婚呢？”“上帝，”Sam在后边儿抬起手一拍脑门，“你该不会还要告诉我们你已经准备好求婚戒指了吧。”“我当然准备好了，”Steve即答，一本正经地解释，“我不是一直在存奖学金和比赛奖金吗，还有之前打工的。不过还是买不起太贵的，只能希望他不要觉得我是在糊弄他……”

他絮絮叨叨说了一堆，说完了才发现两个队友一直都没说话。好一会儿，Sam抱起双臂，用前所未有的严肃表情说道：“队长，你果真是一个深不可测的男人。”

Steve结束了他在高中橄榄球队的最后一次训练，抱着一堆队员们送的饯别礼准备回Bucky的家——现在是他俩的家了。说来可能有些戏剧性，但首先提出这件事的是Laura——小女孩几个月来对Steve的喜爱有增无减，在她问出“什么时候才能和Steve一起睡”之前他们两个人从来没考虑过同居这档子事。最后这件事在Steve被大学提前录取之后定了下来，最近才刚刚实现。

他登上那号熟悉的地铁，刚想打个电话让Jenny可以先回去的时候，手机上显示了来电：是Natasha打来的。“Steve！小猛男是你吗？”电话接通后Natasha在那头喊着，背景音里充斥着纷扰的噪音。“是我，怎么了吗？”“唔，我想你大概得过来一趟了，我们这儿有点儿麻烦，准确的说是James有点儿麻烦。”Natasha说着，报了一串地址，“越快越好哦！”言罢便挂断了电话，留着Steve一个人面对催挂音满心焦虑。地铁在这时刚好到站，打开门的一瞬间Steve便提起东西冲了出去。

他差点就要徒步跑去Natasha说的那个地址了——你可以说奔跑是四分卫的本能——冷静一点儿之后选择了打车。一路上他都在催促司机再开快点儿，搞得那个司机大叔忍不住问了一句：“小伙子是在拍什么超英片吗？”“不是，是我男朋友有麻烦！”“哦，所以是个动作爱情片……等等，男朋友？！”“是，怎么了？”“好吧，没什么，世界是年轻人的世界嘛！”

二十分钟之后他终于抵达了Natasha所说的目的地——一家酒吧。他提着东西，用力撞开酒吧的大门：“Bucky！”酒吧里音乐震天动地，他这一声大吼居然还引起了一大片人的注意，不远处一个男人冲他喊道：“Steve！这边！”是Clint，上次Natasha和他介绍过。Steve拨开人群，一路挤到Clint所说的位置——然后他就看到了被团团围住的Bucky。

男人被围在三五个男女之间，正和他们随意攀谈着，看起来心情不坏。他的脸上带着微醺的酡红，浅绿的眸子如磷叶石般闪耀着点点光芒，不知道是因为灯光的原因还是因为酒精而沾上了水汽。攀谈中的男人好像是感应到了什么，朝Steve的方向看过来，接着露出一个甜蜜的笑容：“Steve！”他冲Steve招手，一边回头对那几个人说道：“你们看，我说了我有男朋友的。”

Steve在这时走到了他身边，Bucky看到他手上提着的东西，惊讶地问道：“这些都是什么？你去过超市了吗？”“不是，是我的队友送我的……”“他是你男朋友？真的不是你弟弟之类的吗？”那群人中有一个女人按捺不住自己的好奇心，还是开口问了一句，Bucky回过头：“当然不，我……唔。”

他没有继续解释，但女人也明白他说的是真的了——因为Steve直接捏着Bucky的下巴，给了他一个唇舌缠绕的吻。Bucky从喉咙里发出几声轻笑，抱住Steve的脖子回应他，在吻结束的时候故意响亮地在他唇上“啵”了一声。Steve搂着他的腰，趾高气扬地看向那名女士：“抱歉小姐，但您刚刚在说什么？我没有听清。”

女人吐吐舌头，人群中有人吹了一声口哨，接着他们就陆陆续续和Bucky道了别。它们离开后Bucky往Steve身上一靠：“我跟他们说了我已经有你了，但是他们没信。”“所以我认为直接让你出现才最有说服力。”Natasha在他们后面插嘴道，Steve朝她一点头，把放在Bucky腰上的手收紧了一点儿，再开口时语气有点儿僵硬：“那就别他们说话。”

Bucky笑得更开心了，转过身去捏捏Steve的脸颊：“别这样，这种场合很多人都只是抱着玩玩儿的心态，没什么恶意的。诶，你还没什么经验，以后来多了就知道了……”“我不会经常来这种地方的！”Steve斩钉截铁地说道，颇有壮士断腕一般的决绝。Bucky赶紧用捏他脸蛋的手揉揉他，好声安抚道：“好啦，知道你不会的。”

一旁的Clint做了一个呕吐的动作，小声和Natasha念叨：“我要吐了，我可以吐吗？”Natasha跟他抖抖肩，又对Steve说道：“不好意思啊，今天是我俩出外外勤之后硬拉着他来的，我们很久没一起喝过了。”

Steve看了她一眼，似乎是想要说点什么，最后看着Bucky笑盈盈的面庞，只是叹了口气：“没事，他开心就好。”顿了一下，又说：“但下次让他少喝点，他这样我怕……”“不是有你会接我回去的嘛。”怀里的人突然说道，鹿一般的圆眼就这么直勾勾地盯着他看。无论见过多少次这副模样的Bucky，Steve都觉得实在是可爱得太过分了，会让他忍不住想要亲吻对方。然而在他把想法付诸行动的前一秒，Bucky朝他身后的调酒师一招手：“嘿，给这位一瓶RIO，水蜜桃味的，谢谢！”

说着又坐回了吧台，继续和Natasha还有Clint聊天去了。Steve无奈，跟着一起坐了上去，在他们谈话的间隙嘟囔了一句：“你知道我下个月就成年了，就别再让我只喝果酒了吧？”

Bucky听到了，用带着水汽的亮晶晶的绿眸看向他，凑近几分说道：“我又不是因为你是未成年才让你喝这个。”他在Steve疑惑的眼神中一眨眼：“是因为觉得和你很像才给你点的。”

Steve愈发迷惑了：“为什么？”“唔，”男人撑着脑袋，Steve确信之后的这些话他在清醒的时候是一定不会说的，“看上去很幼稚，散发着小孩子才会喜欢的香气，让人觉得喝了根本不会醉，喝上一口也没事，再多喝一口也没事……结果回过神来的时候，发现早就被灌醉了。”

说到这儿Bucky轻笑一声，大概是因为看到Steve在蓝紫色的灯光下泛起红晕而显得格外诡异的脸。他仰头喝一口酒，听到那人在自己耳边问：“那你自己呢？”“我？”Bucky下意识反问，随口回答，“大概是威士忌或者伏特加吧。”“不是。”Bucky对对方否定的速度感到诧异：“那是什么？”

男孩湛蓝的眼睛盯着他，眼底泛出一如既往的热切，就像他俩初遇时的那般。他揽过自己年长的恋人，将答案尽数融化在对方的唇齿之间：“……你是巧克力糖才对。”

在男孩胸口的衣兜里，有一对银色的小圆环在黑暗中熠熠生辉。很快，它们就会出现在它们理应归属的人的手上。

-正文END-


	13. 番外一

Bucky觉得事态会发展得这么快，他和Steve应该各负一半责任吧。

是Steve搬过来住的第一天。从大早上一踏入家门开始男孩看起来就兴奋地不行，但一整天都没表达什么，只是老老实实地收拾箱子，帮着Bucky一起做做家务，还和Laura一起玩游戏。到了晚上他去把Laura哄睡着了，路过客厅时Bucky正坐在沙发上看书。男人看到他，一抬下巴：“过来。”

Steve坐到Bucky身旁，Bucky却挤过来坐进他的怀里，于是他只好从背后抱住恋人。抱着抱着，就心猿意马起来。

Bucky抱起来很舒服，身材精壮但不是那种硬邦邦的，反而捏起来有点肉肉的；很香，除了沐浴露的味道，还有一种像牛奶一样的体香，Steve不知道这是不是自己的错觉，但总之这股气味令他头脑发胀；男人在他怀里翻着书，似乎是觉得还不够舒服，就扭了几下腰调整姿势，屁股似有若无地磨蹭着Steve的胯下。

Steve被他的动作弄得大气都不敢出。他怕Bucky会觉得自己太色急，好像搬过来住就是为了和他做这事一样，就一直没和他提。然而他虽然不提，但也并不代表他没想过——不如说从早上开始他就一直在想这件事。现在被对方一撩拨，Steve几乎是立马就硬了。

他企图不着痕迹地退开一点儿，隐藏自己的生理反应，可男人却似乎毫无察觉地又往后挪，让自己的身体重新和Steve紧贴。就在Steve进退两难，不知道该不该起身离开之时，Bucky回过头，弯起的眉眼里满是狡黠：“你到底还打算忍多久？”

于是事情就变成了现在这样。

他们双双倒在沙发上接吻，衣服都已经被扔了一地。Steve挺腰，用自己勃起的阴茎去摩擦对方同样炽热的下体，便如愿地听到Bucky发出几声呻吟。“……唔，呼，等等。”Bucky从这个吻里挣扎出来，模糊不清地对他说道，在他身上支了起来。Steve不解地看着他伸手去掏沙发坐垫的缝隙，接着就看到他掏出了一管润滑剂和几个安全套，瞬间脸红得话都不会讲了：“Bucky，你，我……”“这叫有备无患。”男人说着，打开那管润滑剂，淋在手上然后将手往自己的身后伸去。

说实在的，Bucky也没想过自己有一天需要去google“男人和男人做爱需要注意什么”这种问题。他和Steve已经有过几次性爱，男孩也好几次暗示性地在他身上顶弄，但总是差最后一步。或许还是因为没经验吧，Bucky想着，就自己先去查了查：总得有一个人先学会，不是吗？既然他已经比Steve大了那么多，那自然这个任务就落在了自己肩上。

现在，他双腿分开，跪坐在Steve的大腿上，一手撑在他的胸口，一手往自己身后的小穴探去。第一根手指进入身体的时候感觉有点奇怪，但还算能忍受。Bucky微微蹙眉，尽量放松自己的身体，很快中指就可以在肉穴里顺畅地抽插了，于是他又试着插入了第二根。

Steve完全看傻了，恋人正张开双腿坐在自己的身上，用手指做着扩张，方便等会儿可以被自己插入；他的身体就这么毫无保留地展现在自己面前，小腹上还有前两天自己留下的吻痕，两颗红艳的乳首也正色情地挺立在胸口；面色因难耐而变得潮红，薄唇被他自己咬着，变得愈发艳红；半勃的阴茎随着他的动作上下晃动，向外断断续续吐出一点点透明的水来。这太超过了，对于Steve来说，这就是一场最顶级的色情表演，他只要稍一不留神就能立刻射出来。

“……唔，嗯……”第三根手指进去的时候Bucky忍不住发出几声呻吟，强忍着体内怪异的不适感给自己做剪扩运动。不过保持这个姿势真的挺累的，他也有点没耐心了，草草地扩张几下之后他把手指抽出来，丢给Steve一个安全套：“不会该怎么戴这个也要我教你吧？”

Steve这才如梦初醒一般，撕开包装的时候还差点把安全套掉到地上。等他套上之后Bucky便扶着他的阴茎对准了自己的穴口，男孩却忽然扣住他的腰问：“等等Bucky，你是不是还没准备好……”“——你准备好了我就准备好了。”Bucky轻描淡写地回道，然后就这么坐了下去。

说大话的报应几乎是一瞬间就应验了。Steve真的太大了，虽然已经见过了好几次，也用嘴含过，但真正插进去的那一刻Bucky还是不争气地湿了眼眶。“Bucky？很痛吗，要不还是算了……”Steve的声音里充满了慌张，Bucky回答他的方式是又往下坐了一点儿，同时用手揉捏自己的乳头，用这种方式帮自己放松一点儿：“……呼唔，Steve……嗯，亲亲我……”

男孩立刻吻了上来，同时照顾起他的另一颗乳头，用食指和中指夹住那颗本就红挺的小肉粒，揉捏几下再反复向外拉，然后松手。他知道Bucky喜欢这种刺激，果然男人的呻吟变得腻歪了不少，小穴也又把他的阴茎吃进去了一点儿。他继续抚摸Bucky身上其他敏感的部位，用这种方式帮助对方一点点放松。良久，两个人同时发出一声闷哼，这才发现已经全部都进去了。

Bucky松了一口气，他自认为最艰难的部分已经过去了，剩下的都是他熟悉的套路。“好了Steve，你看，我们不是能做到的吗？”他捧起Steve的脸，调皮地嘬吻了一下他的唇，“现在扶住我的腰，我会坐起来一点儿……唔，就像这样，然后再坐回去……嗯，你可以，呼……在我坐下去的时候，往上顶……”“这，这样吗？”“……嗯！嗯嗯……”

他说着，握住Steve的手扶住自己，给男孩演示了几次。一边做他还一边有点儿想笑，这些技巧都是以前自己用在女人身上的，没想到居然有一天会教一个男人用在自己身上。“……对，慢一点儿，不要太急……也不要太深，啊……”他喘息着，抱住Steve的肩，试着变换角度去找那个在资料里看到过的敏感点。

果然没弄几下，一阵电流般的快感从Bcuky的尾椎开始爆发至全身：“……嗯啊！！”他懵了一下，无力地倒在Steve身上。虽然有心理准备，但也没想过居然能这么爽，爽得他喘了好几口气才能继续动作。“……是这里舒服是吗，Bucky？”

男孩在这时开口，Bucky靠在他颈窝处点了点头，Steve便试着用Bucky教他的方法往那儿顶了顶，不是很快也不是很深。接连被顶到前列腺的Bucky忍不住发出一串绵长的呻吟：“……呜嗯嗯，对，就这样，啊！呼……做得对，啊……就这么，这么操我……嗯……”Bucky配合着Steve的抽插，一手抱住Steve的肩，一手给自己打手枪。看来自己的课前工作准备得还挺充分，他想，这样就能完美掌控他和Steve的第一次了。

而就在他觉得这场性爱能这么稳稳当当地一直持续到结束之时，身下的男孩忽然加快了抽插的速度。“……唔！Steve？你怎么……啊啊！……”Bucky有点儿慌乱地问道，Steve的速度却一点儿也没慢下来，甚至掐着Bucky的腰，往更深的地方插去。“……啊！不行、你……你别！嗯……太，太深了……”“抱歉Bucky，”Steve嘴上道了歉，动作却一点都看不出歉意，“可我……我忍不住……”

说着便更加用力地操干Bucky，每一次都狠狠碾过他的前列腺。Bucky这时才觉得第一次真的不应该选骑乘位，虽然便于掌控，但也方便Steve插得更深。男孩的阴茎远超20厘米，方才只是浅浅地戳弄，现在一下子全部插到底之后，让Bucky有一种被顶到了胃的错觉。“……呜呜，不、不行……不要了……”过于强烈的快感令Bucky喘不过气，他都不知道自己的声音什么时候染上了哭腔。

可Steve却仍停不下来：“对不起，对不起Bucky，你忍一下……”说着用手搓揉Bucky的龟头，在前后的双重刺激下，没过多久Bucky就咬着Steve的肩膀射了出来。射精的同时他的后穴条件反射地夹紧，Steve也跟着被夹射了。两个人倒在沙发上喘气，Bucky迷迷糊糊之间感到自己被Steve放在了沙发上，然后听到了什么窸窸窣窣的声音。他睁开眼，发现Steve又拆了一个新的安全套：“等等，我还……呃！”

没等他说完Steve就又插了进来，男孩一边亲吻他的唇，一边再一次开始了激烈的抽插：“对不起，但是我又硬了，我……我很快就好，真的。”Bucky其实已经有点儿累了，可是看着Steve那双可怜巴巴的眼睛，却又怎么都说不出拒绝的话。而且被操了一会儿后他也来了感觉，就更没拒绝的理由了。

Steve用力地操他，每一次插入似乎都是想把两枚蛋囊都插进去，还无师自通地揉捏Bucky的臀肉，把白花花的臀瓣在手心里捏得通红，好几次Bucky都被操得想要哭喊出来。沙发被他们幅度过大的动作弄得发出阵阵噪音，Bucky强忍着呻吟，艰难开口：“你……啊！你别再这么、呃……轻一点！Laura要被吵醒了……”“抱歉，抱歉Bucky……”Steve说着，俯下身来，舔吻他的耳垂，忽的开口，“Bucky，我们现在这样，那以后是不是你做她妈妈，我做她爸爸？”

Bucky愣了一下，尔后抬起手蒙住了羞红的脸。男孩还硬要凑过来接着问：“是不是？是不是啊，Bucky？”“闭嘴！”Bucky狠狠推了他一把，还是不去看他的眼睛。“……好吧，我不说就是了嘛。”Steve这么说道，脸上的表情却还是出卖了他的不甘。

接着他愈发用力地操干Bucky，就好像是要用这种方式发泄自己的不满一样。第二次射出来的时候Bucky已经累得不行了，也没力气去管Steve又在自己的里面插了多久才射出来。Steve看着一身狼藉的Bucky，这才又感到不好意思：“我，呃，抱你去洗澡吧。”“什么？不用……呃。”

结果还是被抱去洗澡了。坐在浴缸里的时候Steve从背后给Bucky洗头，好一会儿，忍不住问了一句：“Bucky，我，我表现得怎么样……？”

过了一会儿，男人哼了一声：“……勉强算你及格吧。”

-番外一END-


End file.
